Thirst or Love?
by gleekyxklainerxkurtx188
Summary: Kurt is now what his mate feared the most, the most Blood thirsty vampire, Kurt refuses any help even from Blaine and wants to live in his Blood Lust, he would kill anyone who gets in his way. Now Blaine helpless tries to help Kurt who is losing his humanity day by day-Squeal to Blood Lust RATED M: for smut, violence, verbal and physical abuse, self harm, Drug, Alcohol
1. prologue

_**Story Idea:-**_

**The story takes off from where Kurt drank from Finn in his thirst driven state... What happens when Blaine finds Kurt, in that way and Kurt has been hiding all along**

**...some how he is powerful than any other made vampire, not only he is drinking from the vein behind Blaine's back but something about his past is unsure, after Kurt exceeds his killing limits he would start to have hallucinations causing him to lose track of his surroundings and try to kill him self but not be able to... Kurt's Blood Lust would make him part a bit from Blaine after he hallucinates..**

**Will Blaine be able to remind Kurt and help him even when Kurt pushes him away?...**

**WARNINGS (of story): **

**Rated M for possible smut, language, violence, homophobia, physical abuse, self harm, drug, Alcohol, verbal abuse... And possible cliff hangers in later chapters ;-)**

* * *

**Prologue**

Blaine gently put Kurt down on his bed after he passed out from crying, he ran his fingers through Kurt's soft chesnut hair and got up to check up on Finn.

Who was still asleep under compulsion. He walked down to the kitchen and started cleaning up the mess... By now his own clothes were drenched in Blood. This made Blaine wonder how had he come to control his Thrist...it was because the reason was Kurt.

He would do anything for him, even if it meant to go against his animal instincts. But the problem was...why did Kurt react like this, he told Blaine he was in control of his Thirst and that he was not having problems in school too...But nothing makes sense!

Right then Burt and Carole walked in the house talking to them selves but stopped in their tracks when they spotted Blaine frozen on spot holding a white towel covered in Blood inculding a some ammount of red over the plaine off white tiles.

"what happened here?" Burt asked his eyes wide as he scanned the kitchen.  
"we need to talk" Blaine dropped the towel on the floor.

* * *

"so what we do now?" Carole asked as she rubbed circles in to Burt's back who rubbed his temples.

"well...i don't know i don't understand...he said he was doing fine...he is hiding something i Know it..." Blaine sighed frustrated.

Burt looked up and said "if it helps...there had been children missing in Kurt's school... Finn told us that two girls from Kurt's biology class have been missing and two boys one from the hockey team and one from the football team were missing"

"since when?" Blaine clenched his jaw.  
"well the last missing happened a week ago" Carole looked at Burt who nodded in confirmation.  
"shit!" Blaine said under his breath and his eyes snapped as he thought 'this can't be... Kurt can't lie... I can read his mind... He wouldn't, would he?...'

Blaine gritted his teeth and got up as he ran to Kurt's room to confront him.

* * *

**A/N: so i hope you liked the starting... Trust me its going to get so angsty and bad because of what i will show how Kurt will start losing his humanity... And... There will be a surprise we will learn about Kurt slowly as the story progresses... Like i said he is not an average made vampire ;-)...**  
**So if you have any questions, do ask...**  
**And leave a review if you like... Till then...**  
**Lets hope i update soon :-)**


	2. Chapter 1: Can I Do This?

**so here starts the story...hope you enjoy this and as you all know from Blood Lust about Blaine's own blood craze before and now its worse when Kurt turns to a vampire, so i hope you understand that...**

**and i don't own glee unfortunately...and neither my spellings are spectacular **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Can i do this?**

"Blaine?"  
Kurt shifted uneasily on his bed, no response Kurt groaned and ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"Blaine?" he called out again, He slowly sat up. And then he saw Blaine sitting on the edge of his bed his back towards Kurt as he whispered "you lied to me"

"wh-what are you talking about?"Kurt stuttered confused and worried as he moved forward to place a hand on Blaine's shoulder "you said you werent having trouble at school... You said your thirst was in control, but yet... You didn't tell me the truth, Why?" Blaine turned to look at Kurt in the eyes who refused to talk and shook his head.

Blaine cupped Kurt's face in his hand and forced him to look into his eyes, But Kurt looked down still afraid of what Blaine would think.  
"_Tell. Me. Kurt_!" Blaine said through his teeth. But Kurt sniffed and shake his head and squeaked a "no".

But Blaine didn't budge he groaned and shakes Kurt a bit from his shoulder and forced him to look up as he said slightly louder **"Look. At. Me!"**  
Kurt shivered at the command in Blaine's voice his eyes began to fill with tears he looked into Blaine's eyes and thought

'I'm so sorry Blaine... I tried...' and then he poured out all the thoughts and things he had been hiding from Blaine.  
Revealing he had not only killed 4 kids from McKinley High but also had killed several more people.

"I'm a m-monster" Kurt gasped as he wrenched away from Blaine's hold.  
"Kurt... I can **help** y-" But Kurt cut him off instantly

"NO! You ca-can't you can hardly handle yourself... I'm sorry for all the times i tried to restrain you from being what you are... I shouldn't have..." Kurt looked down at his clasped hands

"Kurt you made me a better person... What you did was changed me into a good person... I don't regret it-"  
"well you **SHOULD!** I know now how hard it is to sustain and quite frankly... I know how good it feels"  
"Kurt, look at your self... This is not you this is the blood talking, you think its right to hurt people? Let alone your own step brother?"

Kurt gasped and brought his hands to his mouth and said shakily "I didn't mean to... Is he alright, I have to see hi-"  
"No, he's fine he is still healing" Blaine said in a low voice knowing what Kurt felt after remembering what he did to Finn.  
"Blaine, i didn't mean t-to''  
"i know..." As various thoughts of Kurt almost killing Finn flashed through his eyes Kurt ripped him self away from Blaine's arms and ran out the door.

* * *

**"KURTTTT!"** Blaine screamed and called out to Kurt as he tried to follow his mates scent as he walked down the empty roads he caught a strong whiff of Alcohol, Drugs, Cigarette smoke and... Blood. Blaine ran down the path and into the dark alley which was only illuminated from the light coming from 4 heavy bikes and he spotted Kurt in the center standing in front of three already dead and blood drained bike riders as he finished off with the last one. Even though that body had no blood left in him Kurt still sucked harder so hard that he got frustrated that he ripped the throat out and kicked the headless body to the floor and growled in frustration.

Blaine had never seen such blood thirst in his LIFE. Kurt went back to the previous body again to drink if any he had left but Blaine ripped him away from it. Kurt growled and struggled to get out of Blaine's grasp but it was useless "**LEAVE ME!**" Kurt screamed and kicked. But Blaine refused to let go, instead his one arm went to grip his waist and the other around his neck. Kurt growled in anger and this time he sank his teeth in Blaine's arm causing Blaine to gasp out in pain. Kurt had drank from Blaine PLENTY of time when ever they bonded or made love but this time... Kurt bit him with far more intensity which actually caused Blaine pain. When Kurt drank the first amount of blood he ripped himself away from Blaine as soon as he realized what he did. Tears rolled down his cheek as he said

"I'm so sorry..." Blaine rubbed his arm and didn't move to Kurt instead he grabbed two of the dead bodies the one with its head and asked Kurt to grab the other two and lead him to where he wanted to dump them.  
As they reached the clearing, Blaine eyes went wide upon seeing the numbers of body Kurt had buried which were far more than Blaine had expected.

"i can help you Kurt"  
"i... This is my hill to climb... I can do this on my own Blaine... I don't want to hurt you" Kurt said not looking at Blaine.  
"you won't just let me-"  
"**please,** Blaine" Kurt pleaded or some what commanded  
"...okay... But you do know i'm here right?"  
"always" Kurt leaned and pecked Blaine on the lips. Blaine could feel Kurt being a bit distant as they finished burying the bodies but he didn't ask. He knew what Kurt felt and he couldn't help but worry for him. He knew Kurt would hate if he interfere but he knew... Kurt _won't_ be able to do this alone.

He grabbed Kurt's hand and led him to_ their_ house, to Blaine's old house which was now Kurt's own too ever since they had sealed their blood bond.  
Blaine had the faintest idea of what was yet to come.

* * *

**so hope you liked it in next chapter Kurt would be shown suffering and thats where the story's main part takes off**

**review and if you have any questions ask :)**


	3. Chapter 2: The Reason

**so lets begin... the chapter starts off with a song, Russian Roulette by Rihanna i suggest you listen to that song as you read the parts and the italic part between the lyrics for better visualization... it'll help and its all about Kurt suffering just starting to begin. and the part where there is the gun shot in the end thats where Kurt would see the first hallucination.**

**and t heother song is just as the title says 'the reason by hobasstank'**

* * *

** Chapter 2: The Reason**

Kurt is standing in the center sage of the auditorium which is dimly lit.

**Take a breath,**  
**Take it deep. 'Calm yourself', **

**He says to me If you play, **

**you play for keeps. **

**Take the gun and count to three.**

_(Blaine silently walks in and stands at way in the corner of the back and watches Kurt sing.)_

**Im sweating now,**  
**Moving slow,**  
**No time to think. My turn to go**

(_He looks up from his feet and continues)_

**And you can see my heart beating You can see it through my chest.**  
**Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving**

** I know that I must pass this test So,**

** just pull the trigger**

**Say a prayer to yourself He says **

**'close your eyes, sometimes it helps'**

_(wraps his arms around himself as he kneels down on the floor)_

**And then I get a scary thought**

**That he's here - means he's never lost**

**And you can see my heart beating.**  
**No, You can see it through my chest.**  
**Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving Know that I must pass this test. **

**So, just pull my trigger**

_(He rips the sleeves of his shirt off revealing the pale creamy white arms. And dugs his nails in his shoulders)_

**As my life flashes before my eyes I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?**  
**So many won't get the chance to say good-bye But its too late to think of the value of my life**

_(He pulls down his nails slowly cutting his own skin deeply and he moves his hands down while they bleed. Blaine shivers as he watches his own beloved make him self cry and bleed.)_  
...

**And you can see my heart beating.**  
**No, You can see it through my chest.**  
**Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving no know that I must pass this test.**  
**You can see my heart beating.**  
**Oh, You can see it through my chest.**  
**I'm terrified but I'm not leaving no know that I must pass this test.**

**So, just pull the trigger...**

Kurt felt someone standing in front of him looking down at him what he notices is that... The person in front of him is not only a hallucination, but a person he had killed...

* * *

...  
Kurt shoved everything inside his locker letting his frustration out as he did so than he kept thinking of the hallucinations he had been having he knew they were not real but Kurt was losing his mind... Kurt grabbed the front of his locker as he took a deep and felt an arm Around him, Kurt gasped and looked behind and saw the girl he killed from his biology class... Than he felt someone push him in the locker and this time it was Azimo. Kurt growled and grabbed his Letterman jacket and pushed him up against the locker and grabbed his throat as he said

"how does it feel to be on the other end?"  
Azimo whimpered and struggled as Kurt's grip tightened than when he was about to bare his teeth Kurt was pulled back by much force he looked up and saw Blaine grabbing his arm as he said to the scared jock. **"leave''**

Blaine rubbed Kurt's back and said " are you alright?"  
"why are you here" Kurt demanded

"i uh... I'm new here ..." Blaine smiled trying to cool Kurt off, before he goes all angry  
"you saw me in the auditorium" Kurt said coldly he knew Blaine can't lie et alone his facial expression gave him away

"i was just..." Blaine continued explaining but Kurt was so not in the mood so he simply said

"look don't worry I'm fine"

"Kurt you need help..." Blaine tried once again but it was useless

"i can do it on my own-  
"Kurt please..."

"look you were able to finish your blood lust i can do it too... i just need to find a reason" Kurt snapped at Blaine rather harshly

"you know what my reason was! It was YOU! I did this for you i wanted to make you happy" Blaine said loudly his voice echoing in the empty hallway as he gritted his teeth and rubbed his temples, he sighed and said " i... I'll see you later i have to get to class"

* * *

"hey GUYS! We have a new comer so please welcome Blaine Devon Anderson" Mr. Shue announced  
"hey... Isn't that your boyfriend?"  
Puck looked at Kurt and Kurt nodded not breaking eye contact with Blaine who ripped his gaze from him and said

"yes and i transferred here for Kurt..." Blaine looked at Kurt who looked away and crossed his arms  
"so you have a song?" Rachel asked  
"yes i do..."

**I'm not a perfect person **

**There's many things ****I wish I didn't do **

**But I continue learning I never meant to do those things to you**

** And so I have to say before I go **

**That I just want you to know**

_(Then Blaine looked at Kurt as if he was pouring all his pent up emotions for him)_

**I've found a reason for me **

**To change who I used to be **

**A reason to start over new **

**and the reason is you**

**I'm sorry that I hurt you**

** It's something I must live with everyday**

** And all the pain I put you through**

** I wish that I could take it all away **

**And be the one who catches all your tears Thats why i need you to hear**

**I've found a reason for me **

**To change who I used to be**

** A reason to start over new **

**and the reason is You**

**and the reason is You "[x3]"**

_(Kurt didn't dare to look at Blaine he could feel the intensity what Blaine had for him through his mind... And it made him feel awful it wasn't enough he was having hallucinations of ones he killed let alone see what Blaine wanted him to know)_

**I'm not a perfect person **

**I never meant to do those things to you**

** And so I have to say before I go That I just want you to know**

**I've found a reason for me **

**To change who I used to be **

**A reason to start over new and the reason is you**

**I've found a reason to show **

**A side of me you didn't know**

** A reason for all that I do **

**And the reason is you**

Blaine looked at Kurt who smiled in return and bit his lip as everyone clapped. "great job now take a seat"

"that was awesome dude" Finn said loudly and Kurt flinched slightly as they fist bumped Kurt removed his bag and motioned Blaine to sit beside him.

* * *

Blaine watched as the last one of the new directions member exited the choir room leaving Kurt and Blaine behind, Blaine turned to face Kurt when he heard Kurt say "that was... A nice song... you really meant all of that?"

"thanks... And yes you were always the reason i wanted to be what you wanted me too... I'm sorry for me snapping" Blaine smiled at Kurt

" i snapped at you first I'm so sorry.. Blaine i just... Don't know what to do" Blaine moved forward and wrapped his arms around Kurt

"I'm here i wont let anything happen to you" ...

Kurt sighed and looked into Blaine's eyes then he did what he wanted too after hearing that song, he covered Blaine's mouth with his own, it _felt_ like Kurt needed to kiss Blaine just like he craved for human blood...he missed Blaine, he _missed _him as if he was gone away from him for years, Blaine kissed him as much eagerly trying to convey all his love for Kurt in just that kiss.

"i missed you" Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips

"i'm always here for you" Blaine kissed Kurt one more time pressing him close

"i love you"

"i love you too" Blaine kissed him again not having enough of it.

* * *

**so tell me what you think...i seriously hope you liked it :)**


	4. Chapter 3: our future planning

Spelling mistake must be tons... So sorry about that other than that this... Would be a happy chapter for klainers...

* * *

After a long week of not talking and ignorance they finally made up. They both were in the master bedroom of Blaine's old house they had only re furnished that room from all. By adding a table couches pillows, cleaning the fire place and by adding carpets and replacing the mattress with a new one and cleaning the drapes of their bed and replacing with new ones (Kurt's choice).

Kurt grasped onto Blaine's back and hair as his mate sucked his blood. Kurt had to admit as much as drinking a blood from human ... There is no pleasure compared to their blood bond.

Blaine drank and traced the bare sides of Kurt's torso who just moaned in response. Kurt titled his head sideways and stiffened.

Blaine noticed the sudden change instantly. "something wrong, sweetie?"

Kurt shook his head sideways and smiled at him and kissed him after he said

"i just thought i saw something" he continued to nip and suck on Blaine's neck making the second hickey over their as Blaine started to prepare him. Kurt ignored the constant hallucinations he had been having. And he decided it was best to ignore rather than raise another problem for Blaine next to his uncontrollable thirst.

He grabbed Blaine's curls and pulled his face up to kiss him hungirly.

(few minutes later)

Blaine lied flat on his back as Kurt moved his hand with feather light touches, up and down his bare back which was now covered with bite marks. Blaine sighed and wrapped arn tighter around Kurt.

"do you ever think of the future?" Kurt asked his breathing against Blaine's neck as he pressed his lips against his soulder.

Blaine chuckled and said "i think i have been alive long enough to get tired of thinking about my future. But now i have found my love, i dont need a future" Blaine kissed Kurt's lips

"thats sweet... But i mean... Our, future" Blaine nodded and lied back and thought about it before turning to Kurt and saying.

"i think as long as i have you in my arms thats all i want forever" kurt smiled and sighed than Blaine askedbout of curiosity

"what about you?"

"welllll... I want to sit next to you in the back yard cuddled up close taking in the sun, enjoying our married life and watching our children play"

Blaine smiled and moved to hover over Kurt his face inches away from Kurt's and whispered

"you want to have kids with me?"

"AND marry you someday" Kurt said and cupped Blaines cheek.

Blaine smiled and kissed the tip of his nose and said "i'd take you up on that offer"

Kurt kissed Blaine properly and moaned than whispered against his lips. "i'd love that..." he than held up his ring finger and continued saying "AND i'd like to have BIG and SHINY ring on my finger"  
Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt's hand.

And sang playfully " She take my money when I'm in need Yeah, she's a triflin' friend indeed Oh, she's a gold digger way over town That digs on me" Kurt slapped his arm and said

"oh, shut up... Besides, if you like THIS" Kurt looked down to his body and looked at Blaine and said again "than you better put a BIG ring on it"  
Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt's jaw all the way to his neck and said

"i plan too... " Kurt flipped him over and rubbed against him earning a gasp from Blaine as he rubbed against hald hard member "round two?" Kurt asked seductively nibbling on Blaine's ear lobe.

As Blaine growled in agreement.

* * *

A/N: A fluffy and slightly smutty chapter hope u enjoyed... SPOIlER...

.  
.And has any klainer heard if the new guy who will be playing Kurt's new love interest...

Any ways hope u enjoyed:-)  
Review if u want to:-) :-)


	5. Chapter 4: Blood Craze

Your'e gonna love this! Ignore spelling and song mentioned is "You and I" by lady gaga

* * *

Kurt took a big sigh of relief thinking after one week. Blaine and Cooper were gone to Canada to deal with buisness because after they had killed Sebastian The Andersons were being searched by Hunter Smyth.

Kurt grabbed his coat and his keys but his dad stopped him and asked where was he going. He gave a simple excuse that he is going to Dalton to meet his coven. Dad wasn't hard to fool.

Kurt spotted his 5 prey for the night he complused the woman in westerville and made her get in the car with him. After they reached the clearing where Kurt dumped now after Blaine had found his previous hiding spot. Kurt looked into her eyes and said "dont. Scream." she nodded and than she struggled under Kurt's grip as he drank her blood. But soon she was empty Kurt growled in frustration and ripped her throat out as he was still hungry after his 5th prey.

Kurt threw the body in the empty ditch he dug for her to bury. Than he heard some one clear his throat

"well, well, well... What do we have here?" Chandler said as he aproached Kurt who was still in shock.

"what are YOU doing here"

"i heard some one sucking the life out of a human so i followed it... Arent you a BIG bad mean vampire"

"Dont tell Blaine" Kurt said to Chandler.

"Chillax, Baby... I aint gonna spill, But why are you hiding?''

"because he doesnt know i still drink amd he doesnt want me too for my own sake"  
"and why is that?"

"why should i tell you" Kurt snapped at him.

"cuz i all ready know your dirty little secret why hide rest of it?"  
Kurt sighed he did make a point. He sat down on the near by rock and Chandler did the same.

"Blaine is trying to stop my killing"  
"why! Just cuz he is all saintly now doesnt mean you gotta be too?"  
Chandler scoffed

"i know he just wants the best for me" after a small pause Chandler asked "is it best... For YOU?" Kurt shooks his head in a no and said

"i dont WANT to... I WANT human fresh blood... I TRY to drink from the frozen ones but... Its just that damn Taste and Blaine just expects for me to substain... I dont hate him for that but i dont appreciate it. Im just doing this for his sake"

Chandler quirked an eyebrow "wait so... You want fresh blood? He doesn't want that, he THINKS he is helping you... But how the hell can you hide this from him from your mate thoughts"

"i dont know... after i changed i just... Can seem to hide my thoughts which i dont want him to know" Kurt made a confused face

"hm... interesting... And?" Chandler urged him to continue

"well...and its h-hard to explain but GOD! I've been having these weird illusions and hallucinationd i have no fucking CLUE who i see, but just a few days ago when Blaine and i were having sex; i uh, saw this man with dark curls, tan skin and golden eyes" Kurt sighed and rubbed his fore head

"where did you see this?"

"in Blaines old family mansion where we both live, in its master bedroom" Kurt said after he buried his face in his hands.

"the man was he looking AT you?" Kurt nodded and Chandler pursed his lips and after a pause he asked "your dad is Burt right?"  
kurt nodded and than he asked

" and you mom who died her name is?" Chandler asked in a low voice.

" Elizabeth Demetria Lockwood"

'Chandler nodded once again and Kurt asked still afraid "you wont tell Blaine right?"

"no" Chandler simply said expression less.

* * *

...

the new directions were in the court yard of McKinely enjoying the sun Kurt missed Blaine alot and thats where the music began.

" It's been a long time since I came around Been a long time but I'm back in town This time I'm not leaving without you You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh I'd give anything again to be your baby doll This time I'm not leaving without you

You said sit back down where you belong In the corner of my bar with your high heels on Sit back down on the couch where we Made love the first time and you said to me this

Something, something about this place Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy Yeah something about, baby, you and I

It's been two years since I let you go,  
I couldn't listen to a joke or rock 'n roll Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart On my birthday you sang me a heart of gold With a guitar humming and no clothes This time I'm not leaving without you Ooh-oh ooh-oh

Sit back down where you belong In the corner of my bar with your high heels on Sit back down on the couch where we Made love the first time and you said to me this

Something, something about this place Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy Yeah something about, baby, you and I

You and I You, you and I You, you and I You, you and I, I You and I You, you and I Oh yeah!  
I'd rather die Without you and I

C'mon!  
Put your drinks up!

We got a whole lot of money, but we still pay rent 'Cause you can't buy a house in Heaven There's only three men that I'm a serve my whole life It's my daddy and Nebraska and Jesus Christ

Something, something about the chase Six whole years I'm a New York woman, born to run you down So have my lipstick all over your face Something, something about just knowing when it's right So put your drinks up for Nebraska For Nebraska, Nebraska, I love you

You and I You, you and I Baby, I rather die!  
Without you and I

You and I You, you and I Nebraska, I rather die Without you and I

It's been a long time since I came around Been a long time but I'm back in town This time I'm not leaving without you. "

* * *

.  
" BLAINE" Kurt screamed and jumped after him wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing his mates face. Blaine chuckled and said " you awfully happy"

"i missed you" Kurt kissed him pressing his lips in for a soft love filled kiss. Blaine smiled and kissed him after saying "love you"  
Than their kiss was interupted by Blaine's cellphone. "shit... I have to go"  
"but-" Blaine hushed him with a kiss and whispered "i'll see you in our bedroom"

"why did you call me from Wes's phone Chandler?"

"we have a pressing matter on our hand... kurt's been drinking human blood behind your back and i ddnt just see him i CAUGHT him"

"what? Your lieing"

"no im not and also he is able to stop your thought connection i did a bit background gene research and your sweetie pie doesn't even know he is a half witch"

"WHAT!"

* * *

A/N: Cliff hanger no. 1...  
a Big change of events i know... Tell me what u think? I wanted a new mix up hope u like it... You will know about it in detail in next chapter...  
Review please:-)


	6. Chapter 5: danger?

I hope you love it my readers and u knw the protocol... Avoid my awesome spellings and grammar... And im flattered u think i own glee but ...sadly honey truth has it i don't... And owning Klaine or Crisscolfer would be a wishful thinking :p ;)

* * *

"how did you know?"

"i ran a background check on his mother... Apparently she wasn't killed in an accident she was killed by her ex another witch who killed hr when he got the chance andfaked her death as a car crash"

"d-does Kurt knows?"  
"no... I told you first" Chandler said in and unusual calm tone

"thank god... He is already facing so much i dont want him to end up hurt"

"you have to tell him Blaine... He'll get stronger than even you can handle and his blood drinking is elevating his powers, we dont want him to contact dead spirits, he did told me he saw your dad... When you guys were doing the deed"

"what?" Blaine was confused "curly black hair short height, golden eyes... He saw him"  
"... Thats why he said he "saw" something"

Chandler leaned forward and asked "so what do you plan to do?" "i tell him... Simple and avoid his blood drinking for a while till this is handled"

* * *

"love... Im home!"  
"UP HERE, Lover Boy"

Blaine walked the steps and heard the water running in their bathroom. Blaine tool his shirt off and walked in to see Kurt already in a bubble bath his head resting on the rim of the tub.

"come on in and join me" Kurt said in a sultry and seductive voice, motioning Blaine with his index finger.

Blaine happily joined in and stepped in between Kurt's legs and rested his back against Kurt's chest his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt kissed his cheeks and rubbed his shoulders as Blaine moaned.

"baby, your so tense" Kurt whispered and Blaine hummed in response. Kurt rubbed his shoulder and asked Blaine to move to bed.

Once Blaine lied face down Kurt straddled his bare back, than rubbed his back and his shoulders in a perfect rythm and planted soft kisses over the tense parts. Soon Blaine was too tired to actually talk to Kurt about his heritage so he decided tomorrow because he knew that he would not be able to even form coherent words speacially after Kurt's back rub.

...  
Blaine woke up and rubbed his eyes as the beam of lights penatrated the room Kurt layed on top of Blaine's back his cold lips partly open as he slept.  
Blaine thought about everything and how he would tell Kurt he moved ever so slightly and rolled over as he circled his arms around Kurt and pulled him over his bare chest.

Kurt sighed in response and tucked his head at the side of Blaine's shoulder and nuzzled his nose into his neck. Blaine held onto to him tighter how can some one so soft and gentle peacful looking be such a blood sucking monster? just looks at his face... the way those pink lips are parted and smiling those long lashed draped over his cheek and that cute button up pixie nose pressed into Blaine's side as he inhaled his scent and kept sleeping only finding comfort in his lovers arms.

Blaine had thought that he would DEFINATELY marry Kurt one way or another. they were bonded forever and he just wanted to be officially bonded to him so whenever Kurt said his full name he would say 'Kurt Elizabeth Anderson' and when they call both of them they would say Mr. Anderson. Just the thought of knowing the life they have and will have was all Blaine wanted. He did wish Chandler had not told him about Kurt's heritage but he also didn't want Kurt to have to suffer on its own account. And right there and then Blaine looked down not at his boyfriend but at his lover, his mate and whispered "i love you so much"

"i love you too... Though a good morning would suffice but i love when u say you love me" Kurt whispered he was awake now and he hummed and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck shifting so he was completely on top of Blaine their bare chest meeting their legs still linked and their forehead pressed together as they gazed into each others eyes.

"i love you. I love you. I love you" Blaine said and kissed Kurt thinking even those three words aren't enough for the love he has for Kurt. And Kurt thought to Blaine i know how much MORE you love me and i Love you more.

When their lips parted from the soft lazy kiss, Blaine stroked Kurt's cheek amd said "we have to talk"  
"okay"

Kurt sat tense on the bed beside Blaine. Blaine laced their fingers and started

"i met Chandler the other day and he told me that you are having hallucinations... He did a background search... On your mom and..."

"what, Blaine... Tell me"  
"your mother was a witch... Which makes you half witch, your powers got elevated when you became a vampire and no- Kurt? Are you alright?"

"yeah... I just... *takes a shaky breath* does da-dad know?"  
"i highly doubt it"  
Kurt gripped on Blaines hand if he was human his hand would be broken into peices by know.

"i need a moment please" Kurt released Blaine's hand and Blaine nodded and kissed the crown of Kurt's fore head and whispered "take all the time you need, love"

* * *

Kurt walked to the bathroom and splashed water over his face shaking he always cracked at the mention of his mother and to know that her mother's death was faked with a 'accident' made Kurt want to kill the man who did it.

Kurt dropped down on the floor and wrapped his arms around his knees and cried thinking of only she was alive everything would be okay. She would be able to help him with 'this new thing' and even would be able to control the blood lust. He didn't want Blaine that even he can't control him he hated it and loved Blaine till the end of times. If only Blaine could see what Kurt saw. The last thing he wanted was for his love to suffer.

Kurt inhaled sharply when he saw the same man he saw a few day backs, he looked at the man's peircing Golden eyes and said "leave me alone please"  
But the hallucination was still there he than asked ''what do you WANT?!"

"Blaine is going to be in danger" said the man in a dark and deep voice than vanished.  
Kurt eyed wide thinking that what just happened Blaine in danger... Was it because of HIM maybe... Would he put Blaine in danger Kurt gasped at the thought and cried and cried as he repeatedly said Blaine's name in his head.  
Right than Blaine must have heard him he came bursting throught the door and picked Kurt up in his arms and whispered soothing words. While all Kurt could think of was that he would bring danger to the one he loved. Maybe just like he did with his mother.

* * *

A/N: sooooo what do you think? Find it interesting?  
plz review and let me know how the story is so far... I hope its meeting up to your expectations:) :)


	7. Chapter 6:broken necks, broken hearts

The story has a new character entry... And also has a big surprise to...

* * *

"Ms. Collins, Kurt fainted... He has Hematophobia"

"poor thing... It always happens with someone take him to the school nurse , Mr. Anderson"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's and his own bag and picked his mate up in his arms in bridal style and took him home rather than the nurse.

He layed Kurt down on their bed and waited for him to wake up. Thinking Kurt had been so distant since he told him about his heritage. Kurt never let Blaine IN on his mind and whenever Blaine asked Kurt would seduce him until they end up having sex. He knew it was about time to know whats wrong, after what happened in the Biology class practical, this can NOT be ignored.

Kurt's eyes fluttered open and he looked around strteching his neck making a cracking sound

"good morning, love" Blaine bent down next to him to kiss him but Kurt flinched away.

"whats wrong?" Blaine asked when Kurt got up angry

"you know exactly whats wrong...why did you do that?"

"Do what" Blaine asked confused.

"you know exactly What... You broke my neck!" Kurt snapped at him

"well im sorry for helping" Blaine scoffed

"HELPING?! You weren't helping!" Kurt got up from bed starring down at Blaine as he yelled.

"i think your over reacting, love"

"don't call me that!" Kurt snapped at him once again.

Blaine sighed and said in a low voice "Kurt, Baby... Please... Calm do-"

"I CAN HANDLE MY SELF" Kurt said bitterly and moved his gaze away from Blaine. Blaine lost it he got up and moved towards Kurt as he said

"OH! Is that so? Than clear this up for me... Why did you lick the blood off of a girl? As sexy as tha seems i don't think you were trying to seduce her"

" i could have taken car-"

"FACE IT! Kurt i know you are drinking from humans STILL behind my back as much as i want to believe this is not true... I can't ignore the truth...Wer'e suppose to be mates, Kurt your everything to me... And i would NEVER lie to you"

"okay fine, Blaine. Tell me the truth... Am i a monster for killing innocent people?" he said in a mocking tone

"Kurt... I..."

"TELL ME! The. Truth" Kurt said throught his clenched teeth

"Kurt ...your not a mons-" But Kurt cut him off

" LIAR! You know the reality face it!... Im not like i was before. I Hate killing but i can't help it"

"then let me help you" Blaine tried reasoning but no... Kurt wasn't buying it.

"DON'T YOU GET IT! i don't want to change it make me happy" Kurt replied angirly

"AREN'T I SUPPOSE TO MAKE YOU HAPPY" Blaine yelled at him making Kurt flinch at the anger Blaine had.

"you are, Obvi-''

"Than tell me why is it so hard for you to let me 'IN' "

Then Kurt stopped and he tjought of the day in the bathroom when the hallucination said "Blaine, is in danger"  
He knew it would be becasue of him and this thought killed him.

"i have ...to go"  
He moved away an Blaine felt bad for yelling at him he reached or him saying

"Kurt please wait i-"

"STOP IT BLAINE!" some how he managed to create a force field that pushed Blaine so hard that sent him knocking to the wall, kurt gasped thinking HE did that to his love. Blaine looked up clenching his leg as he did so and said "Kurt how did you -" But Kurt was gone.

* * *

Kurt walked some where in the park as he walked in the park he thought about what he just did he had PHYSICALLY hurt Blaine, his boyfriend, his mate, his LIFE. It KILLED him as tears rolled down his cheeks a noise caught his attention.

"Fuck... shit... Aw! come on...one. Two...three ...OUCH!"

Kurt followed the noise and hid in the tree as he watched a pale boy with brown eyes maybe two years younger than him who was pyro as he made balls of fire in his hands cursing whenever he dropped the ball on his foot.  
And thats when Kurt came behind him and said out loud "your a witch''

The boy yelped and fell down on his butt "shit!"

"your a witch" Kurt repeated again Ignoring the bou scared. "well... Mostly people say hi... But that would do... How do you know"

"i hold my share of supernatural" Kurt lent him a hand to help him up he gasped when he came in contact with Kurt

"damn! Your cold! ...vampire perhaps?" Alex asked as he got up with Kurt's help. Kurt nodded and said " yeah".

"The name is Alexander Lockwood, Bisexual, 17 year old freshman"

"Kurt Hummel, Gay, 19 year old, senior " Kurt smiled poiltely at the fellow witch.

"Hummel? You know Elizabeth Hummel by any chance" he asked as he brushed the grass off of him self.

"i'm her son"

"WHAT! No freaking WAY! Dude we are cousins! I'm Anna Lockwoods son"

"Anna?... Was she my moms cousin?"

" hell yes! I can't believe i finally met a family memeber"

Kurt chuckled at his enthusiasim and nodded "yeah me too"

"so... Wouldn't that make you a witch?" Alex asked turning his head to the side.

"yeah, I'm half witch, my father is human" Kurt explained.

"than how come your a vampire?"

Kurt nodded and turned his neck and pushed his collar down revealing the mated blood bond mark.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh! A mated pair... So your mate's a made vampire?"

"Lamia Vampire" Kurt corrected him.

"Lamia?... Is he by any chance an Anderson?" Alex asked

Kurt quirked and eyebrow "how'd you know?"

"my family knows all the vampires legacy... So Mr. Hummel... I'll see you around its getting dark and i have to start my school tomorrow"

"which school?" Kurt asked thinking of the possibility

"McKinely"

"Hey, i go there and so does... Blaine"

"ohhh nice so i'll see you there"  
"yeah hope so"  
And than Kurt waved him goodbye. And he couldn't stop smiling he found a family witch who could give him answers about his mother. He HAD to tell Blaine... That very thought hurt him thinking of what he did to his love.

* * *

"Its been 4 hours, Wes... What if he doesn't comes back?" Blaine buried his face in his hands

"he WILL your mated and in love fights come and go"

"he was so upset, I'm trying but he won't let me-"

"GOD Blaine be patient you can't rush things" Wes placed a hand on his shoulder and comforted him none of them heard Kurt arrive on the porsche of the house, Kurt stopped in his tracks and heard Blaine saying

"I love him, Wes. Seeing him upset kills me... I want him happy, i want to give him answers he needs"

"so what do you plan to do?"

Kurt's breath hitched in his throat as tears filled his eyes as he heard Blaine saying

"i want to marry him, propose to him. So we know that no matter what happens we would have this ring that tells us that we are bonded for life ine every single way and that I will never let him go even if it kills me... I just want to marry him, now... Thats all i need"

* * *

A/N: so will Blaine propose? You'll find out and here is the complete detail of the new character

* Alexander Lockwood:  
17, Bisexual, single. His parents died along with Kurt's mom (the whole story would be told soon) he is Kurt's second cousin and is a freshman in McKinely High and he would have a so called 'thing' for Kurt. *

review and tell me what you think:)


	8. Chapter 7: Vanilla Twilight

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend... TVD lover18 HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY my fellow Klainer :D**

* * *

Kurt walked into the house after Wes had left he walked into their living room and Blaine was not there he heard some one sniffing from their room. Kurt climbed the stairs to their bedroom and once he opened the double doors Blaine was lying on the bed clutching a pillow which Kurt used. Kurt had NEVER seen Blaine .

"Blaine" Kurt voice was hoarse as he called his mate who sat up and looked at Kurt. Kurt jumped and crossed the room as he grabbed Blaine' face smashing their lips together. Blaine broke the kiss to soon and shake his head side to side Saying

"Kurt, im so so-sorry please dont g-"  
Kurt didn't let him finish instead kissed him again before whispering

"I'm never leaving you Blaine... I don't want to... I just... Dont want to hurt you. And what i did GOD!" Kurt starting kissing everywhere which must have hurt when he knocked him down.

"you were angry... Its fine sweetie just please don't let go... I don't want you to push me away"

"I'm NEVER letting you go and I'm sorry" Kurt pressed his forehead against Blaine's and let his thoughts pour into Blaine's letting all his walls come down. After a few minutes Blaine looked at Kurt with tear full eyes and said

"why didn't you tell me, love?"

"i thought you would hate me and avoid me completely just to be safe" Kurt said and looked down daring not to meet Blaine's eyes

Blaine grabbed Kurt's chin and punctuated with every kiss "you. Are. So. Stupid" Kurt smiled a watery smile knowing that his fear of losing Blaine was up in smoke specially when he had over heard Blaine talking to Wes.

They kissed until they could not get enough, their clothes were already gone as Kurt straddled Blaine drinking his blood as he stretched him open making him groan and a few curses from Blaine whenever his fingers brushed against Blaine's prostate. Kurt moved down still drinking from Blaine and positioned him self at his entrance before pushing inside causing Blaine to through his head back he couldn't wait more he settled into his position his legs around Kurt as he pulled his head up ignoring his fangs and lips covered in blood and kissed him. Kurt took that as a sign to move and drew completely out before going in again harder, making Blaine gasp letting their tongues slide together.  
''GOD! Kurt! Faster-fuck-don't stop" Blaine gripped Kurt's back moving with Kurt's movement as he sucked on Kurt's bottom lip.

Kurt grabbed Blaine' erection and gave him long languid stroked till he came and Kurt followed spilling inside Blaine.

They lied pressed together covered in cum, as the breathed evenly in rhythm Kurt folded his arms on Blaine's chest and perched his chin on them and he spoke feeling brave and he just wanted Blaine to be loved as much as he loved him.

"Blaine?"

"Hm?" Blaine said in a calm sleepy tone

"i say Yes"

Blaine chuckled and said '' what are you talking about, sweet pea?"

"i mean... I say yes, i will marry you"

Blaine' eyes shot wide and he starred down at Kurt who was smiling at his reaction "wait what?! You h-heard me?"

"yes... I came when Wes was here and i heard what you want... And i feel the same way. I DO want to marry you, i love you and thats all i want is to be known yours forever for everyone to see"

Blaine felt tears welling up in his eyes and he noticed when Kurt's finger caught a tear streaming down his porceline cheek "GOD! I love you... Are you still s-sure?"

"yes and like i said i want a BIG and SHINY ring just as big as our love"

"as cheesy as that sound honey, i think that the ring would be to HEAVY to wear than" they kissed lazily just feeling each other.

''you know you STILL have to propose properly, it would be nice if you do it now... But i bet you don't have a ri-"

"i do, i bought it from Tiffany's in NYC... I just was looking for the right time"

"soooo when will you be my fiance`?" Kurt made an adorable pout that Blaine loved making him chuckle he got up and picked Kurt up with him he handed him a bathrobe for him to put on as he did so himself.

* * *

"come with me" Blaine held out a hand and led Kurt to the farther empty part of their house, he opened the door revealing a music room as he switched on the lights

"wow! Blaine this is amazing" Kurt said as they sat down on the piano bench right in front a BIG shiny Black piano. Blaine lifted the lid and started playing:

*** The stars lean down to kiss you And I lie awake and miss you **

**Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly **

**But I'll miss your arms around me **

**I'd send a postcard to you, dear Cause I wish you were here**

**I'll watch the night turn light blue**

** But it's not the same without you Because it takes two to whisper quietly **

**The silence isn't so bad **

**Till I look at my hands and feel sad**

** Cause the spaces between my fingers Are right where yours fit perfectly**

**I'll find repose in new ways Though I haven't slept in two days Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone **

**But drenched in vanilla twilight I'll sit on the front porch all night **

**Waist deep in thought because when I think of you I don't feel so alone**

**I don't feel so alone I don't feel so alone**

**As many times as I blink I'll think of you tonight (Tonight, tonight, tonight...)**

**I'll think of you tonight**

**When violet eyes get brighter And heavy wings grow lighter**

** I'll taste the sky and feel alive again And I'll forget the world that I knew**

** But I swear I won't forget you**

** Oh if my voice could reach back through the past I'd whisper in your ear:**  
**"Oh darling I wish you were here"** *

Kurt was tearful by the end of the song Blaine walked around the bench and went down on one knee and drew a blue ribbon box and held onto Kurt's hand

"Kurt, the day i met you... You were singing born this way and all i could think of that i've never seen anyone be so proud of what they are and then i followed you to the hallway and i just never imagined to see sheer perfection like you have. The day at the coffee shop the way you were so happy and comfortable to talk i just wanted to stare at you smile all the time and i just knew i ca-why are you laughing?-"

"I'm sorry its just... Your so sweet and i can't stop smiling but please go on"

"any way before i was RUDELY interrupted .. You were the reason why i changed to make you happy and the day you got kidnapped KILLED me all i knew was if you died i had promised to kill my self because you are worth living for... And when i saved you i cleaned you up and every cut made me want to go back and stop this but i KNEW you would be alright.  
We are soul mates you are my one true love who i would NEVER let go. I knew i would want to marry you someday but i didn't knew HOW MUCH i wanted to be able to claim you mine for everyone to see.  
I know i am a 1000 year old dead man but i hope you look past that and only see how much ardently i love and adore you so...  
*he opened the lid and took out the shiny Platinum ring which had diamonds in a perfect line around it and had a craved written 'forever yours'*

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you marry me?"

Kurt had no idea he was crying now he nodded vigorously as Blaine slipped on the ring and Kurt gasped "GOD YES! I will marry you... i LOVE you so MUCH...b-but wheres your ring?" Kurt asked wiping the tears as he clutched Blaine's hand Blaine smiled and handed him the box and Kurt took out the similar platinum ring which had carved written 'forever mine' written on it

"put it on me, future Mr. Anderson"

and Kurt slipped it on Blaine's finger too.

Than none of them could wait any longer as they started kissing like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Klaine so far :)**


	9. Chapter 8: the ring

A/N: so you know the usual spelling mistakes plenty and i don't own glee:p

* * *

"up for another good day of annoying teachers, nosy friends, thick head homophobes, a brother who is like a child infront of you and annoying big nose rachel?"

"she is born that way, and Finn is just... Sweet as for the rest, eh, who cares when i have my fiance with me" Kurt smiled as they walked hand in hand towards Kurt's locker.

Blaine leaned against the locker and watched Kurt putting things inside when he asked "your wearing the ring... Wont people get curious?"

"you are wearing it too" Kurt pointed out.

"well babe its because i want to remind you how much i am looking forward to call you Mr. Kurt Anderson"

"and I AM wearing it to show how much proud i am to be with my curly hair, sexy fiance who is ALL MINE" Kurt grabbed Blaine's bow tie and pulled him closer

"mhmmm possesive much?" Blaine said and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively

"look who's talking" Kurt rolled his eyes and he barely brushed his lips against Blaine's when an unfamiliar voice hollered him.

"KURTTTT!" Alex came running towards a stun Kurt and much to Blaine' nerves he slammed into him and held him in a hug as Kurt patted his back confused.

Blaine narrowed his eyes and Kurt shrugged when Alex squealed in joy

"i am soooo happy to see you, man FINALLY a familiar pale face" he squeezed him in the hug.

Blaine growled in his mind and and yelled at Kurt to get his attention

*what is the meaning of this! get your arms off of him!*

*relax baby, he's my cousin*

*you didn't mention anything about a cousin!*

*last night-after i let you in-before i made HOT passionate love to you-making you a blabbering needy mess*

*okay! Dont give me a hard on! Just get your arms off of him or i'll rip his away*

"its good to see you" Kurt said watching the teenager jumping up and down

"you to, Kurt... " Alex said but was interupted when Blaine cleared his throat to remind them that he was still here.

"this is Blaine my-"

"mate, lover, protector and fiance" Blaine said and possesively wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"ohhhhhhh fiance! You didnt tell me Kurt"

"it happened last night" Kurt said and shrugged Blaine kisses Kurt's cheek again.

"okay show me the bling!" Alex said holding his hand out for Kurt to show him the ring.

"NICE!... (bell rings) well i guess i'll see you guys around" Alex said and waved bye to the two mates

"he's too touchy... Like he can't get enough of you" Blaine complained as they walked away from Alex.

Kurt chuckled and said ''possesive much"

"very!" Blaine stated Kurt paused and pulled Blaine to look at him and said

"you are the one i am marrying... I don't like him... Besides he's not gay"

Kurt had the satisfaction of hearing Blaine sigh in relief before Kurt added "besides! He's Bi " making Blaine clench his teeth so he won't growl.

* * *

Everyone noticed Kurt supporting a ring and Santana jumped at him to pull Kurt's hand up to show everyone what she noticed and when Mercedes yelled on top of her lungs in the crowded cafeteria

'OHMYGOD KURT! YOUANDBLAINE ARE ENGAGED!"

Kurt ducked his head in his his fiance's shoulder to hide him self from everyone who stared. The day got much weirder when Kurt was stared at when ever he entered the class.

Alex had told for Kurt to come over to his house for something that belonged to him.  
Kurt went to Alex... With Blaine. And took the journal with a warning from him

"where there us good magic evil. Always triumps and can over power you"

They left for Kurt's house, Kurt wanted to talk to his dad and tell him of their decision, when they entered the house Burt had asked them to sit in the kitchen. Kurt knew Finn must have told Carole. So he had expected a long discussion of how young and foolish the two lovers were being. What he did not expect was Burt to say

"you two have my blessing i know i can't change your mind and seeing what happened last time when i seprated you two... I know Blaine will keep you happy and protected all i ask is... Even if you are married i want to still see you Kurt, don't cut me out of your life..."

Kurt smiled a watery smile and hugged his dad as he whispered in his ear

"i will never forget you guys your my first and only priority after Blaine, i love you dad"

"love you too... Now Blaine you take care of my son otherwise i'll hunt you down with a stake"

Blaine chuckled and said "will do Burt oh! And Kurt your forgetting something"

Kurt goaned he forgot to mention about his mom it didn't take long shockingly Burt knew about his mother's heritage but he never thought Kurt would end up inheriting Elizabeth's powers. Kurt told him about Alex and Burt only asked to stay careful.

Though he had seen many weird things for the past year ever since Blaine this was better than a blood sucking demon.

Blaine and Kurt sat in Kurt's room while Kurt kept arguing with himself deciding to read the journal but whenever he opened it he shut it complainig he is too tired or too confused or he had homework when Kurt gave it his last try he was scared still...

''i don't think i can... Do it"

"do you want me to read?" and Kurt nodded and Blaine rubbed his back before he started reading.

* * *

A/N:  
Next chapter will involve the diary and what happens after that...

Three things to look forward to:

1) Alex ans Kurt will practise Kurt's power but some how Blaine will realize Alex intentions are more than just help

2) the songs to look forward to related to the future chapters will be

Skyfall- by adele which Alex will sing Love the Way you lie part II- Blaine will sing when the life if the two lovers will take a shocking change

3) and don't forget Sebastian's father Hunter Smyth is still looking forbthe Anderson's

Hope you enjoy and look forward to it:) :)


	10. Chapter 9: Letter

20:30

7th June 1997,

My Dear Son,

I have started writing this journal after your Aunt Calllie has been coaxing me to do something or leave something for you after I most surely die. I wish I could see you grow old and someday even fall in love. Even seeing you right now I just hope that you live happily even though after all the mistakes I did, I should have known I'd never get to live long enough for you.

I am sure you must have either gotten this from your Aunt or possibly your cousin, which you don't remember. He was very little when all of this dawned upon us. What hurts me the most is that one mistake caused all this. I knew what id did but I sill don't know how we got this far.

Life is no fun and games, Kurt Honey always remember that. I hope you find as much help as possible because you must have finally started experiencing your powers. Your dad knew I was a witch but imp sure he never anticipated that you would inherit my gene.

You see honey, I only have one sister which you already know but we lost a lot of contact as soon as ii started spending time with my cousins. Imp not saying they are bad, but yes they do know how to provoke you into doing things even you have little knowledge of. I am afraid that this would be my last entry to the _start_ of my journal but I hope to make the most of it.

Many people form the Lockwood Family are dead now, imp not even sure if your Aunt Callie is alive or not. After all this happens. It's even hard to explain to you how my death was caused but I assure you, that you'll have your answers some day but not now. You and your Cousin Alexander are the only decendents probably left of our family.

Imp sure you must have found him and realized a few about your powers, our energy or _magic_ as some might say is linked with our hormones and emotions so be careful how you interpret it. It can harm anyone around you.

What powers you might have? Well let's see you would be able to this:

able to communicate with the dead

you might be pyro

you would eventually be able to block out thought and receive them as you please

With all of the above three combine… you would be able to penetrate the _dark side._

I hope you are happy, dear. And I hope you found a man of your dreams who loves you for who you are and the way you are. Incase you are wondering, yes your father and I knew you would be gay. After all you asked for a pair of sensible heals for your birthday and you used to sneak into our room and put my perfume and jewelry on sometimes and dress up.

We love you for what ever you are, sweetie.

And if by any chance you are destined to be a mated pair and you find a _soul mate_ than I couldn't be mush more than happy for you because being a _mated_ pair as fate brought two people together is one thing any supernatural being longs for.

I wish I could have seen the person who makes my son smile, hopefully he would be handsome after all... you always had a very tough and tasteful choice in everything.

So I am guessing you must be overwhelmed and if I _am right_ then this would be my first and last entry. What ever it is I wish you good luck and all the love in the world and always remember you mom loves you.

So relax, breathe and sleep baby… don't lash out on anyone like you mostly did in shock when you were little.

And always remember

"'_**Where there is good magic, bad magic always tends to over power you"**_

Love you so much and _forever_, Baby

Elizabeth.

* * *

Blaine shut the journal and put it on Kurt's bedside table, he looked at Kurt who was in shock and in fear as his hands trembled, and Blaine reached for his hands and brought them up to his lips to kiss the knuckles.

Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes, his lips trembling and his breathing hard. He collapsed into Blaine's arms and cried. Blaine lied down and held Kurt, murmuring soft soothing words to his love as he comforted the overwhelmed hybrid.

"My m-mom… she k-knew I was g-gay and… _she knew she would die!"_ Kurt mumbled into Blaine's chest gripping his shirt and clawing at it.

"She loves you baby, that's all that matters… now calm down, love…. "But apparently Kurt had the mood to cry out tonight. So Blaine simply held him, and that's when things began to _shake._

"Uh, Kurt sweetie… are you _feeling_ alright?"

"I feel… _weird_ like I am drowning in a pool full of water but I just began to surface"

Kurt said he thought of what his mother said try to keep your emotions intact and _not to __Hurt anyone. _Kurt tried to calm down, but Blaine didn't think it was best for now "channel it" he said to Kurt who looked up from where he rested on Blaine's chest and narrowed his puffy eyes.

"What I mean is… channel your emotions… let the **flow**"

"But… I might h-hurt you" Kurt said and shook his head in a 'no' but Blaine clearly Wasn't in the mood to disagree now.

"I'll be happier if you do… I _know_ you won't hurt me" Blaine encouraged him. Kurt Sighed and let all the raging emotions, anger, fear, love, comfort and loss run through him. What he didn't expect was to encounter _this_. When Blaine nudged him to look up Kurt saw he had somehow levitated The bed in the air with out even noticing. He gasped and snapped the bed came tumbling down with a loud thump, hopefully, Burt would understand rather than worry about the _loud_ thump.

"I… did _that_…. I _knew_ it I AM A FREAK!" Kurt cried again and curled up to Blaine's side. Blaine hushed him and whispered

"honey, if YOU are a freak… than won't I be too… I am a 1000 year old vampire, who can't burn in the sun light let alone look like a pasty face vampire you seem to be **so interested** in on T.V."

Kurt scowled at Blaine, and stuck his tongue out and said "hey, I _like_ the werewolf remember and Edward Cullen is not that _bad_"

"he shines… **i****n the _sunlight_**, love… clearly I am way hotter than him… where I lack in height I SURE HAVE my charm and sheer awesomeness"

"that you do" Kurt tried not to laugh… way to distract him from the seriousness Kurt thought to Blaine.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully you liked this chapter *fingers crossed* the next two chapters will **

**feature a very Klaine Christmas plus a few of the new drama…. ;D**


	11. Chapter 10: Christmas

**A/ N: I know I realllllllyyyy wanted to add the first song cuz I have been watching the season 2 Britney episode AGAIN. I just loved it when Kurt snapped at Mr. Shue and said "geez let lose a little, why are you so freaking up tight all the time"**

**So the song actually doesn't have much part in he story I just added it for fun **

**And as for the warning just a mild Klaine sexy time in the middle of the story nothing BIG!**

**LONGEST CHAPTER UP TILL NOW OF 3220 WORDS**

* * *

Blaine was looking for Kurt luckily for him the music coming from the auditorium was a clear signal Kurt was there, and to his surprise he got to see a front row performance of his boyfriend _dancing_ which rarely he got to see especially when Kurt was wearing baggy sweat pants and sleeveless tight fitting black shirt

**Oh baby baby****  
Oh baby baby****  
Oh baby baby****  
Oh baby baby****  
How was I supposed to know****  
That somethin' wasn't right here****  
Oh baby baby****  
I shouldn't have let you go****  
And now you're right out of site yeah**

**Show me**

**How you want it to be****  
Tell me baby****  
'Cause I need to know now****  
Oh because**

**My loneliness**

**Is killing me (and I)**  
**I must confess**  
**I still believe (still believe)**  
**When I'm not with you I lose my mind**  
**Give me a sign**  
**Hit me baby one more time.**

**Oh baby baby**

**A reason I breathe is you**  
**Boy you've got me blinded**  
**Oh baby baby**  
**There's nothin' that I wouldn't do**  
**That's not the way I planned it**

**Show me**

**How you want it to be**  
**Tell me baby**  
**'Cause I need to know now**  
**Oh because**

**My loneliness**

**Is killing me (and I)****  
I must confess****  
I still believe (still believe)****  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind****  
Give me a sign****  
Hit me baby one more time.**

Blaine was smirking all the way… but though he had to admit those dance moves were a MAJOR turn on.  
**  
Oh baby baby****  
(A ooooooooo)****  
Oh baby baby****  
(A yeah yeah)**

**Oh baby baby****  
How was I supposed to know****  
Oh baby baby****  
I shouldn't have let you go**

**I must confess**

**That my loneliness  
Is killing me now-  
Don't you know I still believe  
That you will be here  
And give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time.**

**My loneliness**

**Is killing me (and I)**  
**I must confess**  
**I still believe (still believe)**  
**When I'm not with you I lose my mind**  
**Give me a sign**  
**Hit me baby one more time.**

**I must confess**

**(My loneliness)****  
That my loneliness****  
(Is killing me)****  
Is killing me now****  
(I must confess)****  
Don't you know I still believe****  
(I still believe)****  
That you will be here****  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind****  
And give me a sign****  
Hit me baby one more time.**

* * *

"Well, well, well, I didn't expect to see _this_…. Since when did you listen to Britney?" Blaine asked with a smirk as he jumped the last few rows of seat to a perfect landing right in front of Kurt.

"Britney Spears is a pop culture icon… she may have messed up a lot but she sure has hell of a music" Kurt stated and placed his hands on his hips.

"Well with those dance moves you sure aren't a baby penguin, honey" Blaine climbed the stage and walked over to the center where Kurt was.

Kurt rolled his eyes and said "I think we established that after the numerous of times _I _had fucked _you_"

"And if I may ask, love _why_ were you singing '_baby one more time'?"_ Blaine smirk grew even wider and Kurt rolled his eyes and ignored to answer the question because one he was tired, two… Blaine was being annoying.

But Blaine didn't take No for an answer when Kurt turned around ignoring his question he grabbed his hips and pressed his chest against Kurt back and whispered against his pale neck.

"I'd say you were lonely… I can take care of that" he kissed along Kurt's jaw as his hands did the exploring of their own.

"Blaine… I was just** PRACTICING!-oh- dancing**… nothing to take care of" Kurt tried to move away but, seriously he didn't want to move an inch

"_Sad_ doesn't mean I can't" Blaine bit Kurt's pulse but as soon as he did Kurt extracted himself away from him and Blaine whined in response.

"Later we have Christmas dinner" Kurt explained as he walked away to grab his coat and boots.

He heard Blaine mutter under his breath when Kurt bent down to grab his satchel giving him a very perfect view of his mate's ass "a very Merry Christmas to me"

* * *

_**(Hudson-Hummel Christmas Dinner)**_

Kurt was busy making the salad and cooking the chicken while carol was doing the rest. Blaine sat in the living room with Burt watching some football game again. Finn walked in with Rachel who was here to join them, Blaine eyes grew wide and he cursed under his breath as Rachel waved them 'Hi'

Blaine thought to Kurt '_**Kurt, Honey what do you plan to eat when Rachel is here'**_

'_**As much as I would love to eat Rachel I think I can spare her on Christmas' **_Kurt thought to Blaine from the kitchen.

'_**No! though not a bad Idea… but what I meant was she doesn't know we are vampires… and get ready to eat crappy human food'**_ and that thought Blaine did was enough for Kurt to come in the living room with a disgusted expression

"What's the matter, bud?" Burt asked as he examined Kurt's expression. Kurt looked at Blaine and Blaine chuckled.

"Hey guys, did you go to your-I mean Kurt's room yet?" Finn said as her re corrected himself forgetting that Rachel didn't knew about Kurt and Blaine's _real relationship._

"No… did you need something?" Kurt said he was sure edgy now, you could tell with his high pitch annoyed tone.

"Actually… I wanted to give you guys _my_ Christmas present to you both" Blaine smiled though it was his first real Christmas happy after 700 years with his _fiancé_ and his future family. He was happier than usual. Kurt on the other hand was still debating how he would shove the human food down his throat when his throat was on fire for human blood.

"Well… where is it?" Blaine asked and walked up to wrap his arms around Kurt. Finn led them to Kurt's bedroom and the vampire couple stopped in mid tracks to see a BIG change in the room.

Finn had somehow managed to sound proof all of the room plus Kurt's bathroom while they were away at their own house.

"Finn… you. **Sound proof. Our. Room**!" Kurt asked and gave him a confused look.

"Well… whenever you guys stay here you are _really loud_ and I am right next door and seriously dude, as much as I love you guys… I think I deserve _not to know_ what Blaine does to my lil bro."

Kurt chuckled and went to give Finn a hug and kissed his cheek lightly while Blaine said "we aren't _that_ loud… well Kurt is I on the oth-"

"You are too! Don't get me start Mr. Anderson" Kurt scowled at him and slapped his arm.

"I'll go and see what Rachel's up to" Finn said he didn't want to be stick around and listen to who is loud in the bedroom.

* * *

Kurt looked around the room and thought _**'can they seriously not here us now?'**_

"Want to find out?" Blaine said out loud playfully and wiggled his eyebrow as he sat on Kurt's bed.

Kurt instantly caught on with the mood and walked over to him, he pushed the older vampire down on the bed and sat down on his lap, but before he could kiss his fiancé's neck the bell rang.

"KURT! BLAINE!" Burt yelled from the stairs at the two boys to come down stairs. Kurt swore under his breath and gave Blaine a sorry look as he got up to straighten his clothes

"I forgot to tell you… I invited Alex to… I just thought he must have had a lot of alone Christmas dinner and we are family so it would have been n-" Kurt was silenced by Blaine's lips as he kissed him softly and then said to Kurt.

"It's alright, baby one I don't like Alex _much_, two he is a MAJOR! Cock block, and third I think it's alright you invited him… BUT if you are gonna spent all of the night talking to him till its Christmas I am sure having no control on my self to not to kidnap you and take you back to our room" Blaine kissed Kurt again but harder this time as Kurt moaned into the kiss.

"Don't worry you have me all night, baby… now come on"

The family was now seated on the table after Alex had arrived, Burt talked to him quite rarely through out dinner, god knows why… but for Blaine the highlight of the dinner was watching Kurt hide making faces of disgust as he _tried_ to swallow every bite of food

He just smiled at Rachel if she ever saw Kurt with that look, Blaine was sure enjoying him self, Kurt finished early though saying he was too full, then he grabbed Blaine's arm and excused them from the table as he dragged his boyfriend up to his room.

One in the newly sound proof room, Kurt locked the door and took his dress shirt off then Blaine's followed along, he pushed Blaine down on his bed and locked the door with his newly witch telepathic senses.

"its our luck you are telepathic, at least we don't have to get up for _that_ BUT if I may ask sweetie, I didn't know you wanted to have sex **now**" Blaine smirked as Kurt hovered over him.

"shut up" Kurt simply said and turned Blaine's neck before attaching his lips on his pulse, making the man beneath him moan and press his hands flat against Kurt's back to bring him down but than Kurt sunk his teeth into his pulse.

"God! Some one is thirsty tonight" Blaine groaned and tipped his head further back so Kurt could have more access to his throat.

"Damn rabbit food" Kurt thought to Blaine as he drank form his lover, till he had enough for now.

Kurt pulled back and licked the blood from Blaine's bite mark sealing the two punctured wounds before kissing him full on the mouth; Blaine could taste his blood on Kurt's fangs as he slid his tongue into his mate's mouth. But before things could go any further there was a knock on the door, Blaine growled in annoyance when Kurt got up and tossed Blaine a wet cloth and his shirt, when the two vampires were decent again Kurt unlocked the door only to find Alex walk in.

"looks like someone _really_ hated the human food' Alex smirked at Kurt who rolled his eyes and Blaine snapped at Alex this time

"Well, it isn't tasty unlike the blood pulsing through your veins"

Alex held his hands up in defense and said "trust me dude, I don't think you would like witch blood"

"I think I already _love_ a certain witch blood" Blaine smirked at him than looked at Kurt who chuckled lightly and thought to Blaine _**'behave'**_

"so enough about blood and food, I was wondering before I go we could go and take a walk outside, I had to tell you a few _family_ stuff" Alex said to Kurt who looked at Blaine who rolled his eyes but nodded anyway letting Kurt go with Alex outside.

* * *

Blaine helped Carol and Burt clean up in the kitchen after Rachel had left with Finn dropping her off back home. Carol washed the dishes as the two men gave passed her the plates.

"I really don't like that kid" Burt said, Blaine paused and raised an eyebrow at him. Burt looked up at Blaine and re arranged his sentence and said again "not _you_ I like you, you make my boy happy, what I was saying is _that!_ _Kid!"_ Blaine easily caught on with Burt and nodded.

"Neither do I" Blaine said and followed Burt to look out the window watching Kurt walk with Alex in the cold winter night as they talked.

"I never liked his parents either" Burt said again with a sneer.

"What about them?" Blaine asked because one he didn't like Alex two Burt was very less like _this._

"**His** parents were always up to no good…. I'm pretty sure they dragged Lizzie into all that crap, I still blame them for what happened to her"

Blaine narrowed his eyes and looked at Burt with a confuse look and said in a whisper "what happened to Elizabeth?"

"she… for all I know she said she would die for going to the _**dark side, **_cause its_ forbidden_ and Alex there… his parents were always up to 'no good' I seriously think _they_ provoked Lizzie into all of this black magic and stuff" Blaine looked out the window once again, he still hadn't found out _much_ about Kurt's background, looks like it was more necessary than he thought.

* * *

Kurt was interrupted while he was asking Alex about types of magic, when his mate picked him up from the back and threw him over his shoulder making the taller boy squeal and say "BLAINE! PUT ME DOWN!"

"flat chance, sweet heart… its getting late honey only three more hours till Christmas and sorry Alex but future Mr. Anderson promised to spent the night with me… so you mister are coming with me. Say goodbye to Alex" Blaine said to Kurt who rolled his eyes

"Goodbye Alex" Kurt said before Blaine also said good bye and walked back inside with his mate.

Everyone had already gone to bed by the time Blaine came inside with Kurt, "can you put m down now?" Kurt whispered to Blaine as Blaine tip toed up the stairs still carrying Kurt.

"Nope. I'm gonna put that sound proof Christmas present to use and make love to you all night long till its Christmas"

Blaine had lit a candle and placed it on Kurt's side table as he stripped his mate down along with him self and drank from Kurt, they spent this night rather slowly, just marveling being with each other and not rushing into things as they mostly did.

Kurt sighed in contentment when Blaine was done drinking from Kurt, he had prepared Kurt already while Kurt drank from him just a few minutes before, as he slowly slid inside of his lover, making both of them groan at the contact, Kurt moved along with Blaine slowly as they kissed passionately.

Time had no meaning to them, they just knew all they wanted was to never be apart; Blaine kept his movement slow and moved in and out of Kurt while kissing the bite marks all over his mates porcelain skin.

Soon the slow movements weren't enough and Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine waist and moved up so Blaine could have better access, Blaine got the signal he needed to go in faster, and he did. It wasn't to long till Kurt warned Blaine and he came, with Blaine.

Both of them panted and kissed each other softly, Kurt glanced at the clock on his side and then cupped Blaine's cheek pressing their foreheads together as he looked into Blaine's pitch black eyes slowly changing back into the honey color they mostly are, Blaine kissed the tip of Kurt's nose than whispered, his lips brushing against Kurt's swollen ones and said "Merry Christmas, love"

"Merry Christmas, Blaine… it's out first Christmas together" Kurt smiled up at his mate who was still lying on top of him. Blaine kissed Kurt's lips in a sweet yet passionate kiss and whispered "the first of many… I love you" Blaine brushed the hair that was falling over Kurt's forehead.

"I love you too" Kurt replied and nuzzled his nose into Blaine's cheek and wrapped his arms around his fiancé.

* * *

Alex sat on his couch in his empty house, holding the picture frame of his family, he got up and sighed as he walked over to the piano placed in the corner of the living room of the Lockwood house, he placed the frame on the top and pressed a few keys testing the sound before playing the song he took a deep breath and smiled at the frame in front of him and sang

**This is the end****  
****Hold your breath and count to ten****  
****Feel the earth move and then****  
****Hear my heart burst again****For this is the end****  
****I've drowned and dreamt this moment****  
****So overdue I owe them****  
****Swept away, I'm stolen****Let the sky fall****  
****When it crumbles****  
****We will stand tall****  
****Face it all together****Let the sky fall****  
****When it crumbles****  
****We will stand tall****  
****Face it all together****  
****At skyfall****  
****At skyfall****Skyfall is where we start****  
****A thousand miles and poles apart****  
****Where worlds collide and days are dark****  
****You may have my number, you can take my name****  
****But you'll never have my heart****Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)****  
****When it crumbles (when it crumbles)****  
****We will stand tall (we will stand tall)****  
****Face it all together****Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)****  
****When it crumbles (when it crumbles)****  
****We will stand tall (we will stand tall)****  
****Face it all together****  
****At skyfall**_**[x2:]**_**  
****(Let the sky fall****  
****When it crumbles****  
****We will stand tall)****Where you go I go****  
****What you see I see****  
****I know I'd never be me****  
****Without the security****  
****Of your loving arms****  
****Keeping me from harm****  
****Put your hand in my hand****  
****And we'll stand****Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)****  
****When it crumbles (when it crumbles)****  
****We will stand tall (we will stand tall)****  
****Face it all together****Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)****  
****When it crumbles (when it crumbles)****  
****We will stand tall (we will stand tall)****  
****Face it all together****  
****At skyfall****Let the sky fall****  
****We will stand tall****  
****At skyfall****  
****Oh**

Alex finished the song and smiled wickedly again and picked the frame up again, he looked down at his smiling family and said "I'll be with you soon…. Merry Christmas mom"

* * *

**A/N: sooooooooooooooooo whatya think! The song in the end ! you thought it would be a joy filled Christmas? Absolutely NOT! You would have to wait and fond out what Alex is **_**really**_** up to. The song is skyfall-by Adele and the meaning of this song as some say is 'having sex and then die'**

**But according to my story yeah it's sort of the same and also is that letting another one fall so you can stand tall.**

**The sex part of Klaine I wrote was just a simple full of love one, not the whole panting groaning mess that is usually there in Klaine Klex fics.**

**I hope you liked the chapter do tell me in review **


	12. Chapter 11: Journey to the past?

**A/N: so yeah I am pretty much crazy for starting a new fic along with the rest 3 I already am writing but what can I say…. The worse part about having insane imagination is that it doesn't know when to shut up…..**

**Anyways here you go … ENJOY**

* * *

"Okay class so today we will study about the four elements, after that if we have accomplished all of them we will begin the hard work…. Any questions? Yes! Mr. Anderson?"

"your not funny" Said Blaine earning him a slap on his arm from Kurt, while he was sitting on the park bench looking annoyed as he stared up at the sky,

Alex rolled his eyes and folded his arms saying "sorry for lightning up the mood, so first things first we need to find a core something that makes you raged or angry"

'_**You make me angry' **_

'BLAINE!' Kurt said that out loud making Blaine jump, Blaine sighed and went back to his previous pose and said

"Sorry, _**please**_ proceed"

Blaine could hear Kurt curse and _try_ to make the fire ball Alex seemed frustrated with him, Kurt was getting annoyed that he gave up at the end, Alex thought it would be a good time to take a 5 minutes break.

Kurt sighed and walked over to Blaine and sat down on his lap, Blaine looked at Kurt and placed his arm around his waist and the rubbed Kurt's thigh with the other, as he said

"So son, what do you want for Christmas?"

Kurt gave him a look that screamed _'seriously? Bitch!'_ but Blaine had seen much worse, Kurt sighed and played along "wel**l **_**Santa**_Christmas is over and also, you are being a pervert" Kurt said and pushed Blaine's hands off of his thighs.

"Don't' be like that son" Blaine played along with a smirk and Kurt said bitterly in response "please Blaine; I'm not in the mood of your jokes"

"Sorry" Blaine said with a kiss and wrapped both of his arms around Kurt, in a tight embrace. "So what's wrong?"

"I can't make the stupid fire" Kurt mumbled into Blaine's neck, and Blaine said with a smirk "why don't you take two stone and a stick and then r-"Kurt slapped his chest and Blaine chuckled.

'okay I am being insensitive, how about this, why don't you think that some one is taking me away from you like the time, when _Smyth _was about to stake me"

Kurt shuddered at the memory and raised his head and gave Blaine a searing kiss,

Before saying 'thank you'.

Kurt went back to work when Alex was done resting. Thankfully for the first time the person he needed was on time, when he heard form the back

"Well, well, if it isn't Harry Potter and Sirius Black, enjoying the family reunion are we?" Chandler said as he walked over to where the two witches were practicing in the empty clearing.

"What do you want, Kheil?" Kurt said bitterly turning to face him.

"Hey, don't be like that sugar, I saved you remember… anywayzz I am here for your sugar daddy, we've got some work to do… I believe we haven't properly been introduced, I'm Chandler Kheil"

"Alex Lockwood" Alex said and shake his hand with Chandler, "how about when you are done with magic 101 I take you out to dinner… don't worry I don't bite,_ much"_ Chandler said with a smirk.

"But I do… okay how about seven?" Alex flirted back.

'_**Is he flirting with my cousin?**_**'** Kurt turned to Blaine and thought.

'_**I believe he is' **_Blaine shrugged at Kurt

'_**Blaine! Tell him to stop!' **_

'_**Why should I? I'm not Alex's babysitter'**_ Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt who huffed in response.

"okay… as much cute this flirting is, and before you two end up with your tongues down each others throat, we have work to do" Blaine got up and walked over to Chandler interrupting his conversation with Alex.

"Okay, fine, see you tonight, babe" Chandler said with a wink, Kurt walked over to Blaine to give him a kiss before he left.

* * *

_**(Chicago, Naperville)**_

"How did you find where she lived?"

"I am a spy in other life…. Okay, don't give me that look, it was the yellow pages and some neighbors" Chandler said as the two vampires stepped out of the car and walked up the path that lead to Kurt's Aunt's house

"Okay so let's play good cop/bad cop… I'm the_**bad**_ one" Chandler said and rubbed his hands as if he was making some evil plan.

"I know! Let's just knock on the door, say HI! To my _fiancés _aunt and ask her about _my future husbands_ deceased mother?" Blaine said mockingly.

Chandler huffed in response and mumbled something like "you're no fun"

_**Knock! Knock!**_

"Yes…. How can I help you?"

"Callie Lockwood?" the women had long straight brown hair, and blue eyes similar to Kurt's and had pale white creamy skin tone.

"Yes…" she said.

"Hello my name is Blaine Anderson I have a question about Elizabeth Lockwood" as soon as the name slipped out of Blaine's mouth Callie slammed the door on Blaine's face. Chandler looked at Blaine and said

"Still playing the good cop are we, Anderson?" Blaine rolled his eyes and knocked but all he heard was 'go away'

So Blaine yelled "Come on I just want to ask you about Kurt's mom, I'm his mate!"

At this confession, Callie waited and opened the door, saying "you… are my nephews mate?"

"Fiancé, love, mate whatever floats your boat" Chandler said and Blaine nodded tilting his head to reveal the bite mark and said "he is a vampire now"

"Oh! So what is it you need?" Callie opened the door.

"Can we come inside, this would take a while?" Chandler asked nicely and Callie looked at the two vampires and sighed and said "come in"

"Okay Sooooooooo any day now?" Chandler said and Blaine nudged him giving him a dirty look.

Callie sighed and looked at Blaine

"Lillian Lockwood was never my favorite cousin, fortunately she was our only cousin… our family has had a terrible fate regarding magic, that's why no one has ever heard of the 'Lockwood's' I always hoped to somehow leave this family, but we are tied. Lillian she always kept Elizabeth under her thumb, she was younger but _very sharp_ she had learned all the spells and, mastered everything even the _forbidden_ spells. What worse was Lily she practiced black magic. That kind of magic is never a good sign, but she was weak, Elizabeth was stronger, she had forced Elizabeth into practicing it with her. I tried to reason but Elizabeth didn't listen to me.

Though one day she told me that they could penetrate the line between life and death. Not only black magic is forbidden but the risk of it is far worse, people used it to resurrect the dead souls and bind them. BUT if the guards of hell find out, they come and tear the soul apart of the witch and that witch is no longer apart of the living. Her mind and soul is over taken by the dark side causing it to lose all of its memory only to live on to torture others.

Lily least cared, she wanted to gain all the power she could. By the time I found out it was too late Elizabeth told me that the guards are coming to kill both of them, all I could say was goodbye and ask her to leave something behind for her son, Kurt. I knew he would have inherited magic. I told her husband and we faked Lizzie's death."

The all were silent taking in what Callie had just told, it was over whelming and frightful.

Blaine was the first one to speak up "so _hypothetically_ speaking if anyone wants to cross the dark side, what would they need?"

"I hope as an Anderson yourself you won't put my nephew in danger?" Callie asked before answering Blaine's question.

"_**Never**_" Blaine simply said and waited for Callie to answer his question.

"All I remember is that Lily had this black book she kept with her self… I never paid attention to her _hobbies_… but I do know this the souls fool with the witch's mind"

"_Fool?"_ Chandler asked this time.

"Souls play with your mind as they had lost their own"

* * *

_**(Back to Westerville)**_

"So what do you think that kids up too?"

"I don't know…. Just GOD! This is messed up… I just want to go home relax, and whatever that _boy_ is up to I have no problem killing him" Blaine groaned as they drove back to Westerville.

"Good thing I have a date with him _tonight"_ Chandler shrugged.

"Seriously!? You would _still_ go out on a date with that kid, after hearing about his deceased psychotic witch-voodoo mom!" Blaine yelled.

"So? I like him, better make the most of it" Chandler shrugged again.

Blaine walked inside their house, which was newly furnished as it was one of his _many_ Christmas present to Kurt, he had gotten the wallpaper changed along with new furniture, floor, kitchen and had gotten all the appliances Kurt might need.

"Kurt! I'm home"

"Just a second!" Kurt called out from the kitchen, Blaine took his coat off and draped it over the couch and un buttoned his shirt, sighing he slumped on the couch.

Kurt came back and gave Blaine a glass of blood, from behind him, Blaine happily took it, he needed something to ease the stress; and much to his relaxation Kurt slid Blaine's shirt off of his shoulders and began to rub them as he did one time before.

Blaine sighed and leaned against Kurt's palms which were easing out the knots in his shoulder blades, Blaine felt Kurt's lips placing feather light kisses on the side of his neck

And say "welcome home" Blaine _loved_ it when ever Kurt said _home_.

"Mhmm, Hi" Blaine moaned.

"Your so tense baby" Kurt said and rubbed his fingers over Blaine's arms, Blaine nodded, too tired to actually speak and he was far too relaxed now. Kurt moved Blaine so he was laying face done on the couch as he climbed on top of him and rubbed his lower back.

"You're happy" Blaine pointed out as Kurt kissed Blaine's jaw.

"I _finally_ mastered the elements, I'll show you tomorrow" Kurt said softly and kept kissing Blaine.

Blaine moaned and nodded then asked "has Alex ever mentioned anything about his mom"

"We don't talk much about our parents" Kurt shrugged.

Blaine nodded and just let him self relax and calm, he can worry about it later right now all he needed was his very caring and affectionate mate to keep doing what he was doing.

Kurt leaned down pressing his clothed chest against Blaine's back and whispered "bedroom?" Blaine nodded and let Kurt lead him there.

* * *

**A/N: Review? Thoughts? Any requests or questions?**

**Hope you liked the update….**

**and a shout out to _TVD Lover 18_: no sweetie i won't test your patience i know how you are in college so happy now?**

**...**

**My updates might get delayed from 1****st**** on wards as my exams are coming up… so please don't hate me for that….**

**And also I have a question for all those readers who are reading my new Klaine supernatural fic I started 'Two Worlds Collide' the thing is I want to have your opinion about M-Preg and that how many of you are okay with it cuz I **_**might**_** add it… but that is entirely on your opinion. Other than that if you have any query about this story or any other you can review or PM… **

**Till the next update, happy reading **


	13. chapter 12: a month later

**A/N: so you guys i am back ... and the story is what happened after a month... and also a guest reviewer requested i add what happens in the bedroom when the last chapter ended... so tho answer that request, okay i will but it would be posted not in this story but as a separate one shot cuz if i had posted it along with this it would have been a bit off... so i will post that as a one shot of T.O.L.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 :A month later**

_**A month later…**_

Kurt had finally mastered the elements and Alex and him became, super close. What went wrong with his strength was that he started getting hallucinations again; he didn't know what to do until he told Alex about this as he knew Blaine would try to intervene.

Alex had told him it was the time he starts contacting with the dead, Kurt was timid at first he thought it was risky but when Alex assured him that his parents had done it too, Kurt had to.

Blaine still tried to figure out what Alex was up to, but until now it was _blank_ he had gotten Chandler who had been dating Alex for _shockingly_ three weeks in a row, neither he got anything out of him.

Whenever Blaine had asked Kurt casually about if Alex ever said anything different or acted different. But he denied it, saying nothing new, just same old spells.

Blaine still hadn't told Kurt that he had visited his aunt; he knew how Kurt would have reacted. What worse was Kurt had started getting these mood swings. And along with his powers it wasn't a pleasant sight to see.

Kurt was having coffee at Alex's house this after school; Blaine said he had some work to be dealt with. Kurt sat down silently as he looked around the living room, which had a few pictures of his family; he smiled and took a sip of the coffee.

"Family, huh?" Alex said form behind as he entered the living room. Kurt nodded and sighed "wish I could see her now" he said as he pressed his finger tips to the picture of his mother.

"You still can" Alex told him.

Kurt chuckled and shook his head "seriously, Alex, that's a good imagination"

Kurt turned and saw Alex holding up a black book "what's that?" Kurt asked, Alex smiled and sat down on the couch, "Kurt, what if I told you that if you can contact the dead… you can revive them"

Kurt looked at him dumb founded "what?" he asked bluntly.

Alex chuckled and said "our parents did that, they left this for _us_, they're death was a misfortune. We can bring them back Kurt!"

Kurt sighed and said "Alex, no, we're just new at this an-"

"We are not! I have been practicing and with us two combine we can do this! Together!"

"And what if Blaine says no" Kurt told him and Alex sighed he got up and walked around the coffee table.

"Kurt, Blaine doesn't need to know the same reason he didn't tell you he went to meet Aunt Callie" Kurt head snapped and he looked at Alex incredulous. Alex nodded and said "he did, maybe you should ask him why he went there"

Kurt narrowed his eyes at him and said "how did you know?"

"Blaine went to Aunt Callie a month ago, and I just happened to travel to Chicago, and I paid her a visit…. The house was full of Blaine's scent" Alex smirked at Kurt and sighed he got up and said "well I have a date with that sexy blonde again so… I'm gonna change now"

* * *

Blaine walked around the kitchen of his house, as he scanned their blood stock, to see if they had to get more, he was silently hacking up the plan to snoop around Alex's house again this Friday night. If he had to get the idea of what that witch was up to he would have to break in. not like it matters if he is a criminal or not, he's just doing this for a good cause _maybe_.

The front door opened and close and Kurt walked in Blaine came out of the kitchen and went behind Kurt's back to give him a hug, but Kurt _refused_ he shrugged Blaine's arms off of him.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Blaine asked concerned when he caught the glimpse of Kurt's pained expression. Kurt shook his head and said "nothing, I'm fine" he didn't even give Blaine a kiss instead stomped up to their bedroom, leaving Blaine standing there confuse.

"You know when you say _nothing_ it means _something_, so mind telling me what's wrong?" Blaine said slowly as he walked into their bedroom. Kurt lied on his side of the bed and said "not _now_ Blaine".

Blaine pursed his lips and went to sit down on the bed; he looked at Kurt who didn't even move a fraction instead lay there in a mobile position. "Kurt, honey come on?" he placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder but he flinched away.

"Is it something I did?' Blaine sighed and asked.

"_Yes_! Why did you go to meet Aunt Callie?" Blaine eyes snapped and he tried not to seem as if he was hiding something, he _knew_ there was no hiding now "who told you?" he asked simply, Kurt turned and sat up as he glared at Blaine looking down at his clasped hands.

"The question is _why_ you would go to my AUNT! Do you _still_ think I am not capable of doing things on my own! I'm NOT A CHILD BLAINE!" Kurt yelled, wiping the tears from his eyes, he gritted his teeth and Blaine just looked down at his palms "and to answer your question Alex told me, looks like he is the only person I can trust"

Blaine had it up till here and he snaps "TRUST!? That guy is nothing but trouble, sorry for you to only have him as the connection to your mom, but seriously Kurt! I thought you were better than to trust a masochist!"

Kurt stood back and got off from the bed snapped "what are you talking about"

"Nothing" Blaine muttered he didn't want Kurt to know what he knew, by now.

"What so NOW you are lying to me?!"

"I AM LYING! WHAT ABOUT YOU! YOU HAVE BEEN LYING ABOUT YOUR HALLUCINATIONS!" Blaine lashed out on Kurt, who took a step back in fear and placed a hand over his stomach.

"y-you know?" Kurt stuttered.

Blaine placed his fingers and rubbed his temples as he tried to calm down as he said through his teeth "you have been _lying_ you said you were getting better but, how the hell you practice behind _my_ back and better yet go to _Alex!_ I thought you were done with it?"

"I-I Blaine its – hard to –"

"WHATS SO HARD? I thought you trusted me, I trusted you… in a relationship you don't lay…"

"Blaine, _I can handle this_!"

"That's what you said last time, and look where it got us now!" Blaine said and threw his arms around. Kurt bit his lips his eyes watery, he walked hesitantly around the bed and over to Blaine he cupped the older vampire's cheeks and said softly "_please_, trust me on this… it's alright… I can handle it, _please_"

Blaine lifted his hands and placed them over Kurt's hands on his cheeks he removed them and kissed his knuckles "I just don't want you to get hurt"

"….I won't"

Later that night when Blaine was dead sleep, Kurt extracted him self from Blaine's arms and put his sweat pants on. He walked into the living room and took spell book, Alex had handed him and placed it under the loose floor board.

* * *

"Alex, HEY! ALEX! Wait" Kurt said and walked up to his cousin who seemed to be hiding his face from Kurt.

"What do you want?" Alex mumbled as he looked inside his locker away from Kurt.

"I just about the spells…. I'm ready… let's do this" Kurt said excitedly.

"I Can't Kurt"

"What do you mean you _can't_… come one we can do this, I said I'm ready an-" Kurt stopped in mid sentence his eyes wide he spun Alex around and caught _that_ scent. He grabbed the side of Alex's hoody and pushed it down *_gasps*_

"you mated! With…. Chandler?" Kurt exclaimed loudly and Alex started panicking he clamped a hand over Kurt's mouth and looked around to see if they had caught attention of the people around them

"It wasn't my choice Kurt, it happened… I couldn't do anything, I'm sorry… but you are on your own… but… if I was smart I think I wouldn't second guess my self and think I can do this on my own-those spells are dangerous and I think its best you…. Burn the book… and forget about all of this. And as for the hallucinations, just pretend they don't exist" with that said Alex let go of Kurt and walked away.

Kurt stared at his cousin leaving in shock and in sadness… h had gotten his hopes up in seeing his mother and re uniting with her… but Alex turned him down.

Kurt sighed and he looked to his side to see the hallucination of the girl he had killed from his Biology class when he was newly changed.

Kurt decided… he can do this by himself, he is strong, and if there is a risk he has to go through to meet his mom; than so be it!

* * *

**A/N: hope you don't hate me *fingers crossed***

**I hope you liked the chapter…. The argument of Klaine is just the beginning of this story… now what will Kurt do when his cousin is mated and is effusing to take part in the spell.**

**He is going to risk his life for a useless cause, or will Blaine save him in time…**

**Till the next update **


	14. Chapter 13: What I Did?

**A/N: NO words to say… just read… and also there is a big BANG! Oh and chp is short... btw the words are in Latin**

* * *

**Chapter 13: what I did?**

"FUCK! FUCK!" Alex screeched as he scanned the room, throwing pillows and everything around trying to find his property.

"_SHIT!"_ he cursed and groaned shaking his head to the sides gripping his hair in his hands. Chandler walked from the bedroom and saw Alex kneeling in the middle of a very scattered living room.

The vampire walked worriedly over to the witch and knelt next to him, firmly shaking his shoulder as he said in a gentle voice "what's wrong?"

Alex said nothing he just shake his head and leaned back against Chandler, pressing his forehead against Chandler's shoulder.

"Babe, I can't help you if you won't tell me" Candler urged on.

Alex looked up with tear filled eyes and said in a cracked voice "I'm sorry… if only I knew… I thought Kurt wouldn't take it… I am so _sorry_"

And he sobbed in his mates arms.

* * *

Kurt sat in the middle of his and Blaine's house with the book opened and placed on the center table, Kurt lit up the candle in front of him and opened the black book, inhaling the smell of ashes as he did so.

Kurt looked down and read out loud holding the palms of his hand out:

_**I dare animam meam et vires meas ... Praesento meipso ad vos et sperare mihi concedes, quod volo ... et det mihi quod postulo ... caligo praevalebunt ... Sit immortui evigilabit quondam iterum ...**_

_(I give my soul and my powers… I present my self to you and hope you grant me what I want… and give me what I need… let the darkness prevail… let the undead awake once again…)_

* * *

Blaine's phone rang as he was in the middle of his coven meeting, he checked the caller ID and it was Chandler.

The vampire stepped out of the room, and answered the call

"What?"

**YOU HAVE TO GET TO THE MANSION! KURT IS GOING TO KILL HIM SELF!**

"What are you talking about?"

**I AM FUCKING SERIOUS! HE TOOK THE DARK MAGIC BOOK FORM ALEX AND IF HE BEGINS THE SPELL OF REVIVING THE DEAD HE WILL BE DEAD JUST LIKE THE WAY ELIZABETH AND ALEX'S MOM DIED! GET YOUR ASS OVER THERE AND STOP HIM!**

"Chandler wha-"

"**Don't you get it? He. Took. The. Forbidden. Book. The one Alex had… he is going to die!"**

Upon hearing that Blaine ran out of Dalton and didn't even bother taking the car as soon as he realized the immortal peril Kurt had brought upon himself.

* * *

Kurt felt the things in the house shaking.

**_mortuos revocet animas eorum sint liberi miserorum ingredi iterum_**

Blaine burst trough the door and saw Kurt kneeling down on the floor as he said the spells out loud. He ran towards his fiancé and tried to pull him away, but it was hopeless Kurt couldn't budge. He panicked and grabbed the book and tossed it away stopping Kurt in the spell.

Kurt gasped and stood up, he watched Blaine hold the book in his hands.

"Blaine! Don't!" he knew what Blaine was thinking, Blaine held the book and said "I thought you said you were not going to risk yourself"

"I am not… just give it back! This is none of your business" Blaine looked at him appalled and he narrowed his eyes as he said

**"Not _my_ business!? Everything _you_ do is my business! You _are_ my mate! For Christ sake! And _yet_ you don't trust me and go behind my back thinking that this would bring your fucking dead mom back!?**" Blaine growled

"My mom is _not_ dea-"

"**LISTEN TO YOURSELF KURT! She is DEAD she killed herself for the sake of the dark SIDE! It's her FAULT she died! She killed herself!"** the moment Blaine said that he didn't expect Kurt to lose it that way.

The hybrid growled an threw himself at Blaine knocking him down as he tried to rip the book of his mates hand, Blaine rolled him over and pinned Kurt down as much as the witch struggled to get the book back he wasn't able to. Then he used his training and pushed Blaine off of him making him crash into the wall. But Blaine was strong and as soon as he regained his balance he chucked the book into the fireplace.

Kurt screamed and worked to make the flame die down Blaine watched Kurt go mad with desperation of seeing his mother once again, he pushed Kurt down, as the witch clawed at him viciously trying to get out of the death grip but Blaine had him pinned down once again, Kurt screamed and yelled **"you BASTARD! GET OFF ME! YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME! I HATE YOU!"** Kurt didn't know where this came from but he kicked Blaine off of him and slammed against the glass mirror making it shatter from the force then he grabbed the shocked vampire and slammed him down on the glass table making it shatter as Kurt screamed hateful words at _his own mate!_

Blaine had it up till here he pushed Kurt off of him and grabbed him by his throat pining him up against the wall. Kurt struggled to be freed, Blaine watched Kurt kicks his legs and struggle, he never thought it would have come to this, and how much Kurt would have changed.

Blaine gasped all of a sudden as he felt a metal digging into his back, he let Kurt go and fell down on his knees, he smell blood, when he moved his hands to his back he gasped and looked at Kurt who had _stabbed _him with his levitation.

Blaine pulled the knife out of his back and looked at his blood, and then back at Kurt who looked down at Blaine with hateful eyes as his chest heaved, his eyes pitch black with rage soon melting as the scent of his fiancé's blood hit him.

Kurt gasped and realized what he had just done; Blaine growled deep inside and slammed the bloody knife into the nearby table. He stood up and glared at Kurt.

"B-Blaine… I-"

"How could you?" Blaine said cutting Kurt's shaky apology off.

"I-D-Didn't know-"

"**I thought you were done with the lies… I thought you promised me you wouldn't FUCKING LIE! AND YET YOU HIT ME FOR TRYING TO SAVE YOU! AND ALL YOU DID WAS… HOW-I JUST! GOD! I love you and this is what you do? I am your fucking mate! And yet you didn't had the audacity to tell me what's wrong and then you steal a book behind my back and expect me to just let you kill your self! And you… you STABBED ME! What kind of love is this! Where is the Kurt I KNEW THE KURT I FELL IN LOVE WITH AND WANTED TO MARRY! YOU RUINED EVERYHTING! I DID SO MUCH FOR YOU! I STARTED SCHOOL I GAVE YOU A HOUSE! I SAVED YOUR LIFE AND THINKING YOU WERE GOING TO DIE!** "

Kurt stood there silent he looked at Blaine his lips trembling eyes filling with tears as Blaine yelled at him with already shed tears.

He opened his mouth to speak he didn't realize… he didn't know what he had just done.

He bit his lip as tears left his eyes.

Blaine sighed shaking and looked at the broken pieces of glass as he said in a hard voice "**I can't do this, Kurt… I just- I can't anymore… I can't be with you… not as long as you realize what you **_**really want**_** and what you **_**really need**_**… I'm… I hope you find your mom, but trust me when I say this… I AM NOT COMING BACK UNTIL YOU DECIDE WHAT YOU WANT!"** Blaine yelled the last few lines as he watched Kurt cringe with the anger, hurt and pain in Blaine's voice.

Kurt looked up at Blaine locking eyes with him, he watched Blaine look down at his hands.

Blaine clenched his teeth and to take his ring off, he held the silver and diamond ring in his hand; he looked at Kurt who looked shocked and sad.

"**DON'T COME BACK TO ME EVER!"** the vampire growled and threw the engagement ring at the hybrids feet and stormed out of the house.

* * *

Kurt gasped and started hyperventilating he fell down on the floor; he could feel the broken pieces of glass digging in his skin as he picked up the ring… the words of his love, who had just left him after _he_ had just attacked his own _mate, his love, his future husband_. And all for a thing that was never possible.

"_**DON'T COME BACK TO ME EVER!"**_those words repeated in Kurt's mind as he couldn't stop shaking his breathing stopped as he felt the lump on his throat and the tears sting his eyes.

He had lain there crying looking at the door holding the ring in his hands, hoping for somehow for Blaine to come bursting through the door so he could hold him…

But he knew… Blaine was _never_ coming back now.

* * *

**A/N: short? I know… but this needed to happen…**

**All I can say is don't hate me… and thoughts? Or feelings?**


	15. Chapter 14: Heavy In Your Arms

**Chapter 14: Heavy In Your Arms**

"Come on Blaine, Pick Up!"

_You Have Reached Mr. Anderson, Please Leave A Message…_

Kurt sighed wiping the tears as he trembled, curled up in a ball on their bed as he clutched on to Blaine's blanket, sobbing as he said:

"**Blaine please come home GOD BLAINE! PLEASE! I'm so sorry **(sobs) **I need you, I love you please! Don't leave! I can't I need to see you, I know you are upset and I just wish you pick up I need you so much, and its okay if you don't want to marry me **(sobs harder**) just come home or let me see you or just pick up your phone or reply to my thoughts baby, I just need to know you are alright, I can't live without you! **(Chokes and shuts phone off)

Kurt throws his phone into the wall and screams on the top of his lungs as he pulls harshly at his hair feeling the ground of the house shaking along with Kurt's cries and screams.

He collapses on the bed after exerting all the energy he had and presses a hand over his heart and cries further "_Blaineeeeeeeeeee"_ he says in between the tears.

Kurt rolls to his side clutching his stomach as he starts singing:

**I was a heavy heart to carry****  
****My beloved was weighed down****  
****My arms around his neck****  
****My fingers laced to crown.****I was a heavy heart to carry****  
****My feet dragged across ground****  
****And he took me to the river****  
****Where he slowly let me drown****My love has concrete feet****  
****My love's an iron ball****  
****Wrapped around your ankles****  
****Over the waterfall****I'm so heavy, heavy****  
****Heavy in your arms****  
****I'm so heavy, heavy****  
****Heavy in your arms****And is it worth the wait****  
****All this killing time?****  
****Are you strong enough to stand****  
****Protecting both your heart and mine?****Who is the betrayer?****  
****Who's the killer in the crowd?****  
****The one who creeps in corridors****  
****And doesn't make a sound****My love has concrete feet****  
****My love's an iron ball****  
****Wrapped around your ankles****  
****Over the waterfall****My love has concrete feet****  
****My love's an iron ball****  
****Wrapped around your ankles****  
****Over the waterfall****I'm so heavy, heavy****  
****Heavy in your arms****  
****I'm so heavy, heavy****  
****So heavy in your arms****This will be my last confession****  
****I love you never felt like any blessing****  
****(Ohhhh)****  
****Whispering like it's a secret****  
****Only to condemn the one who hears it****  
****With a heavy heart****Heavy heavy i'm so heavy in your arms****  
****(i'm so) Heavy heavy i'm so heavy in your arms****  
****(i'm so) Heavy heavy i'm so heavy in your arms****  
****(i'm so) Heavy heavy i'm so heavy in your arms****I was a heavy heart to carry****  
****my beloved was weighed down****  
****My arms around his neck****  
****My fingers laced to crown****I was a heavy heart to carry****  
****But he never let me down****  
****When he had me in his arms****  
****My feet never touched the ground****I'm so heavy, heavy in your arms.****Heavy, i'm so heavy in your arms.**

He sobs until he falls asleep in pain and hopes in at least seeing his beloved I his dreams

It had been two weeks since he hadn't heard a word from Blaine, he tried calling his dad, but they say he wasn't there, he even talked to Wes who said he hasn't come to Dalton for weeks.

Kurt didn't know where he was, he couldn't even get his thoughts, which only made him cry harder at what had made him do all of this and ruin everything over such a pathetic useless thing, just blinded by imaginative thoughts.

* * *

_**(the next day)**_

Kurt was still in bed shivering from the lack of blood and weakness, he hadn't fed in weeks and was growing weaker including his headaches were massive. Then the door burst opened and Kurt jolted up in sitting position and said "BLAINE!"

"Kurt get you your ass out of bed!"

"Chandler?" Kurt said confused as he sat up, watching his cousin now run inside panting and saying to Chandler "damn! At least pick me up! This house is _huge!_"

"Alex? What's going on?" Kurt asked throwing the blankets off.

Looking at his cousin and his mates frantic faces as they said "Blaine's missing… he's been taken by Hunter"

* * *

**A/N: Cliff-hanger was perfect here…. Song is Heavy In Your Arms-Florence And The Machine…**

**So I had to make chapter short…**

**So here what's gonna happen…**

**Next Chapter is fight: Kurt goes after Blaine and Cooper and Warblers too…**

**The next will be what happens after… and the next would be epilogue… so hopefully I will post in a day or two… **

**I need a favor from you guys… can anyone of you help me in writing kick-ass fight sequence? If you can then please let me know on PM or Review I'll be very much grateful **


	16. Chapter 15: Kill Me!

**A/N: KEEP A TISSUE BOX WITH YOU AT ALLLL COST! warning! EXTREME Pain and use or torturing devices...**

**And THANKKKKKK YOUUUUUUUUUU to my awesome BRILLIANT BESSSSTTTTT FRIENDDDDD! Kate H. I love and hate you XD**

**Everyone thank Kate! For Co-Writing this chapter with me! You are Brilliant, woman! =P**

**And also last but not the least, this chapter is dedicated to **Klaine forever and ever 3

**I know you volunteered to help but some how my best friend the brilliant Kate just happened to know the PERFECT fight part, sooooo I AM EXTREMELY thankful to you, for volunteering so this chapter is dedicated to you… ENJOY XD**

**PLEASE IGNORE ANY SPELLINGSSSSSS… thank you!**

**lol LONG chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Kill Me!**

Kurt had let his family know what had happened to Blaine.

He was panicking and was impatient, they arrived at Switzerland and hour ago and had taken a car, or _actually stole the taxi_, Wes, David, Chandler, Alex, and Cooper were there with Kurt while the rest of the warblers in the other car.

Kurt just screamed out loud when he couldn't take it anymore "HURRY UP!"

Cooper eased Kurt down as he said "we're almost here Kurt, just look" he pointed at the mansion in the center of the field crowded by old withered and some willow tress.

When they got out of the car, Kurt practically ran towards than get but if it wasn't for Alex's force field and Cooper's arm he would have jumped right at the bunch of guards standing out side the mansion gates.

"We will take care of the guards, as soon as we attack don't go after the guards just run and find Blaine, we'll be fine" Kurt nodded and saw the warblers line up and run towards the guards.

When all hell broke loose out in the front courtyard Kurt zoomed passed them and into the mansion, the warblers and the rest could take care of the guards, _Blaine _was the first priority on Kurt's mind.

* * *

Walking in the cold, stranded tunnel of Hunter's lair, he couldn't ignore the feeling anymore that something was not right. Breaking into the lair of the vampire who was in fact without a doubt one of the most powerful and oldest vampire in history, Kurt could feel the chill run down his spine as he walked deeper into the darkness. It couldn't be this easy that a vampire pure blood like Hunter would keep Blaine locked up un-guarded; that a bunch of vampires, a witch and a half witch-vampire could easily break in.

Finding Blaine could _not_ be that easy as it was now, ever since he walked deeper into the lair he didn't find _one guard _in sight! And this made Kurt feel uneasy, he was convinced enough that Blaine was not here but then a movement caught him, he stood there and slowly turned to find a steel heavy door at the end of the hall in the south end of the lair and right outside the steel door was a beefy huge guard standing in front of it; this _had_ to be it.

But before Kurt could process this in his mind he lunged at the guard in lightning fast speed and silences his growl by instantly ripping his throat out and letting the bloody vampire fall limp on the cold wet ground.

The blood in his system was rushing in his veins as he went through an adrenaline rush, he looked at the big steel knob on the door and grasped it between his cold hands and knew that this had to be it!

He turned the knob and paused instantly when he saw a stair case leading down to a dim-lit room, Kurt thought for a moment but couldn't risk it. After all this was the only door in the lair that had a guard outside protecting it. Kurt climbed down the stairs and whispered "_Blaine?"_ but no reply came.

* * *

He looked around when he finally reached the basement, the weird smell that Kurt couldn't put his finger too filled his nostrils as he scanned the room, Blaine wasn't here Kurt knew this was a trap! He was about to leave when a sound of whimper and rattling of chains made him turn on his heel to face the farther end of the wall, involuntarily he walked towards it

If Kurt would have been human he would have instantly blacked out when he would have seen this place or the happening. A slump body was trapped in the confinements a bounded by shackles and manacles that had nails around the inner circles of the cuffs trapped around the man's hands and neck where the needles were probing into his skin as blood dripped slowly from the punctured wounds.

He could have turned around and left to find Blaine but somehow he was compelled to walk towards the slump figure; maybe it was the limp faded black curls on the victims head? That looked strangely familiar.

He knelled down in front of the body careful not to touch or move him, he gingerly placed a finger under the man's chin and moved his face up; _Gaps!_ His eyes widened when met with the same golden eyes and the same face that he loved drearily to his heart. _His_ Blaine writhing in pain and whimpering as blood dripped from his skin, his face looked withered his cheekbones visible due to the weakness, he looked _aged_!

Blaine closed his eyes and forced them open; he coughed and said in barely a whisper "_K-K-urt?"_ Kurt felt the tears stinging in his eyes, but before Kurt could reply Blaine eyes started to roll back in his head as they fluttered closed and his body fell limp.

Anger ripped through Kurt, he grabbed the end of the cuts determined to pull the injected needles out of Blaine's veins but as soon as his hands came in contact with the chains he winced and pulled his hand back, it _burned_!

"Vervain-" he said as he thoroughly examined Blaine's injected needle which was injecting vervain directly into Blaine's system along with the electrocution from the battery attached to the chair "what the-"

He just moved barely an inch when a sound of sarcastic clapping and amused laughter filled the room, Kurt snapped around.

* * *

"Ha! Very good, you are quick but not _too quick_, I'm surprised though, and it took you _so long _to join my little party… Kurt" the cold voice said as the black figure slowly approached the light in the room.

Kurt was trembling as the cold voice got closer and then he could see the face clearly; the face reminded him of Sebastian, same tall lean body, but taller than Sebastian's, hair bronze-red and face pale white with Grecian features.

The man laughed and said "In-case you haven't figured out who I am, baby boy…. I'm Hunter Smyth" Kurt felt the wave of fear pass through him he should have known, "By the way, did you like my offerings?" he says as he gestures towards the torture chair which Blaine was tied too.

He walked towards Blaine and Kurt flinched though he stayed rooted to the ground as he watched Hunter turned and say "Oh! Forgive me, I forgot to give you the _tour_ well, its not too late now, is it? Well you see here new born, these shackles and manacles are dipped in vervain, so if _you_ even touch it, you would simply burn; as for the originals it won't do much harm, but as you can see; poor Blainey dear doesn't have much of a choice- the vervain is being injected directly to his vein, when mixed with blood… it makes torturing this _poor_ vampire more fun!"

He lifted Blaine's soaked shirt and showed Kurt the wires attached to his chest which were electrocuting his mate "and these, are my personal favorite"

All this was too much for Kurt to bear, but he needed to be strong to save his love; he needed to come up with a quick plan "Electrocution? I thought vampires were immune to it?" Kurt asked as he pondered a way to reduce the pain for Blaine.

"True, but you see your Blaine dear here is too weak, he hasn't fed in _weeks_ a he has been poisoned enough to weaken his strength for electrocution, we can _hardly_ call him a vampire now, can we?" Hunter smirked at Kurt who kept his calm but yet trembled none the less.

Hunter continued when he saw Kurt shudder the tiniest bit "don't worry, your darling here won't suffer a lot, a couple more shocks and all of his nerves will blow but I don't think he will even live for that you see, his life force-"

_**Life Force!**_That ringed a bell in Kurt's mind as he didn't listen to what Hunter had to say further, he remembered a way to take Blaine's pain away in an instant but for that required time, as well as concentration. And to make his plan work, he had to keep Hunter distracted.

"You know I might say a vampire like you sure has tacky way to deal with his prisoners" Kurt said bitterly as he concentrated on minimizing Blaine's pain to at least heal his wounds to keep him alive for a little longer.

As soon as the two life forces lapped over each other, Kurt felt a cold shiver run through his spine which Hunter took was because of the terror.

"For an _infant_ you sure know how to pretend" Hunter said.

Kurt raised an eyebrow "pretend?"

"You are clearly trembling in fear but not once did your face lose composure"

Kurt had been assessing him, looking for a weak spot but when he heard Hunter's reply he couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"_Fear?_ why would _I_ be afraid, when I single-handedly came on my own to the lair of the most dangerous vampire alive in history"

He already knew the truth and that was that when Kurt came to Hunter's lair, the warblers and Cooper, Alex and Chandler had hold off the guards; while Cooper sent off Kurt to find Blaine and not to worry about them.

Kurt had tried to find a weak spot to attack Hunter but the vampire had none.

_**So WHAT?! He couldn't **_find_** one then he would **_make_** one!**_ He thought as send waves of power towards Hunter letting it slowly seep through the vampire, to boil the blood in his veins and kill him, but he kept Hunter from noticing.

"Really and I am supposed to believe that this all is just to have power, and _Not_ revenge for killing your son" Kurt said.

Hunter scoffed as he ran his sharp finger nail down the side of Blaine's sweat drenched face forming a cut there, Kurt tried his best not to get distracted at that and listened to Hunter say "_Sebastian_? What type of son he is, can't even hold of a vampire, he is a fucking fag just like your love here and just like _you_, you all are as pathetic as he is, I would rather disown him than consider that maggot as a son of mine!"

Kurt asked "so its honor?"

"Honor _and_ power, baby boy" He looked at Kurt as if he was praising himself.

"How is their any honor in fighting infant's bad baby boys" Kurt asked retorted.

"Well the I will give you the same choice I gave _him_ _**(grabs Blaine's hair and pulls his head back harshly making the nails dig deeper)**_ Beg and grovel for your life, _maybe_ I will spare it"

Kurt gritted his teeth and said "Fuck you!"

Hunter rolled his eyes and caressed the bloody neck of his with his finger and smiled wickedly "I thought you would be better than him, what a pathetic vampire he is as much as keeping around a wimp of a mate with him"

"You don't know him" Kurt yelled.

In a flash Hunter of Kurt, touching his face while Kurt stood still as a statue.

"You are right I don't but I know this, _this _place where I am touching on the base of your neck is a point where if I press…." Pained branched through out his body making him kneel and scream when this was over, he heard a laugh and then felt pain again as his hair is being pulled forcing him to look into the cold eyes.

"last chance… give up… you don't stand a chance" Hunter told him in a crispy voice.

"No… Blaine wouldn't want that" Kurt said in agony

**Slap!** Painful sting started to build in Kurt's left cheek as he was thrown on his back.

"That would have been lovely but lets see what would you do without him" And at once Hunter was behind Blaine. Kurt was weak, he couldn't direct his power towards Hunter and keep on Blaine, but he won't back down with an easy death.

And he clenched his fists and lunged at Hunter making both of them fall, few kicks in his abdomen and a few punches at his face was all Kurt could manage to do.

Hunter kicked Kurt off and grabbed his neck digging his nails into the pale white skin of his neck making the young vampire cry in pain, he then threw Kurt harshly into the brick wall making a dent in the wall with the impact of Kurt's body.

He kicked Kurt in the gut as he grabbed his hair again as he said through his teeth "If you weren't a fag, but I thought I could cure you, adopt you and maybe gift you this whole place….but like I said you are a worthless _**disgusting cock sucker**_; and a very dumb one" he then smashed Kurt's face into the wall making the hybrid fall down and lose all of his concentration he still managed to keep on Blaine, simply faded.

Kurt panted and said in a cracked voice "death as a fag would be better than being alive with a filthy god for nothing vampire such as your self!"

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Hunter was enraged; he picked Kurt up tossing him to the other side of the wall harder than before.

* * *

Kurt tried to get up when he saw Blaine move his head and tried to open his eyes, Hunter caught the movement and then looked at the glint of fear, pain and torture in Kurt's eyes as he saw Blaine whimper and say in a barely audible voice "_K-Kurt?_" and then he blacked out again after shuddering in pain.

Hunter chuckled making Kurt snap his gaze away from Blaine, he watched Hunter walk towards Blaine, he ripped the wires from Blaine as he said "well, lets see how much more Blainey dear can bear"

"NO! Leave him alone!" Kurt wanted to scream but he was too much hurt that he couldn't find the strength to scream, but only a whisper came out.

"Don't worry princess… you will get to see every second of it" Hunter said laughing while put on white latex surgical gloves.

Tears had started to spill, Kurt couldn't watch but he was left with no choice. And Hunter was making Kurt more miserable by making sure he know what was about to happen next.

"you see Kurt this _long_ oak stake is soaked in vervain, can you guess how many cuts from this wood can Blaine take… come _on _at least _try_ Kurt; No? Very well, let's find out…" He started making deep wounds in Blaine's flesh-face, neck, arms, hands; he did not leave any place that could be having a vein.

"_**PLEASE! **_**I BEG YOU… stop this! **_**please!**_**" **Kurt screamed out loud as tears rolled down his cheek, he tried to move but he ended up wincing in pain.

Hunter dropped the wood on the floor and walked behind Blaine, looking directly into

Kurt's eyes; he broke the chairs back and supported Blaine with his own back, putting his arms through Blaine's under arms he ripped him out of the chair not even bothering to take the bonds off, which made Blaine's skin rip and bleed.

Pain must have woken Blaine up fully, Kurt saw Blaine's eyes wrenching close in pain, his expression less face coming Alive in agony and blood dripping through his neck soaking his shirt, as he screamed.

"**Please! Stop this!-kill **_**me!**_** leave him!"**

"But you see Kurt, Blaine still has a little blood, I can't kill him with that much blood in him" Hunter shouted above Blaine's cries and screams.

"_Please…no!"_ Kurt cried in a whisper.

Hunter laughed and reached for the chains that were attached to the belt of nails around Blaine's neck, he pulled at them making the vampire cry out loud and cough up blood, which spilled down his chin.

"_Oh!_ Looks like little Blaine had enough…too bad, I just started to enjoy my self" Hunter smirked, and with that he snapped Blaine's neck and dropped him on the floor, as Blaine's blood started to pool around him.

The last remains of Kurt's life force detached form Blaine and flowed back into Kurt as he snapped and screamed** "NOOO!"**

* * *

He was trembling in rage and sorrow a burst of energy had started to fill him. A warmth spreading around his heart, it confused him at first but the new revival of energy and strength coursing through his veins was over whelming and he knew that Hunter was gasping in astonishment as he saw Kurt heal in front of him.

_**I owed you one**_ the dim voice echoed in Kurt's ears, which belonged to Alex, and right then he understood what was happening.

Alex had joined his powers with Kurt to boost him up. He looked at Hunter with loathing clear in his eyes which flashed with rage, pride and _revenge. _Hunter flinched at Kurt's dark glare.

"You know you _think_ right but _**observe**_ wrong" and he released the power building up inside him, it collided everywhere, rocks began to fall here and there, dust began to fill the room and lying on his back was Hunter who was knocked down by the force with his expression full of confusion and shock.

"Good thing the doors closed, now you have nowhere to run… and nowhere to hide" Kurt said as if nothing happened.

"Run?-why would I run?"

Kurt strode towards him, agonizingly slow; lethal, calculating when he reached him; he knelt besides Hunter's frozen body and touched his cheek as he leaned down to whisper in his ear "now _I_ am going to teach you the meaning of _real_ torture"

Hunter started hysterically laughing but soon they turned to cries of pain, as he thrashed and scream in pain.

"Wha- what… are you… doing?" he shouted in-between the screams. Kurt wasn't extreme, He mostly avoided violence. But he was filled with rage… _**no one hurts Blaine!**_

He showed no sympathy or mercy as he described what was happening to Hunter, who arched his back as he felt a strike of pain through his heart.

"well I revived your dead heart beat, increased your metabolism rate, now instead of keeping your body cool its slowly, _painfully_ increasing your body temperature, your veins have swelled and your insides are boiling… and soon you will start-to-bleed"

Hunter muffled his cries of pain and choked out the words "_**No**_... I am too strong… I am an original… _powerful_"

"yes, but now since your dear little heart beat is back, I'll stake you with the same poisoned one you staked Blaine!" he walked over to Blaine's dead body and didn't look he grabbed the stake and knelt back down to Hunter.

"If I would have been you, I would have let you suffer… but that's not me… _but _before you witness hell… I'll let you in on a secret" he whispered into Hunter's ear "II am not just an_ infant, _newborn… I'm a hybrid… _a born witch!_" Hunter's eyes shot wide but before he could even look into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt pushed the stake into Hunter's heart.

Hunter's movements stilled his eyes wide and his skin began to wrinkle and whither, his veins probing outwards and blood seeped out of Hunter's eyes… and then his body was on fire… it burned until all that was left was ashes of the dead original.

* * *

Kurt who was filled with rage now felt weak and tired his legs gave up but Blaine needed him, he got up and crawled towards Blaine who remained there un-moving.

Even broke, tortured and smeared in blood, he still looked beautiful he was _still_ his angel.

His heart screaming his name urging him to get up, he bit hard into his wrist making the blood come out, he gently placed his hand on Blaine's lips and opened his mouth, but there was no use, minutes past and Blaine remained still while tears began to pour down Kurt's cheeks, he removed the bounds on his neck and wrist.

Kurt pressed his forehead against Blaine's as he pulled the body into his lap, he caressed the neck wincing when his finger came in contact with Blaine's wounds, his tears fell down on Blaine's cheek as he whispered "Blaine? Baby… I love you, please wake up… I know you are still here… don't do this… I won't ever leave you sweet heart… _**I'm s-sorry**_…" but no movement came.

"_**Please! Blaine!**_** Don't do this**… I can't live without you baby… you promised to love me and to stay with me forever, you can't leave me after the last thing you ever said to me that you never want to see my face again… _please, I love you_**, I **_**need you**_**….. B-Blaine?"**

Kurt starts to sob as he held onto Blaine hoping for a miracle… but none came…

Kurt kissed Blaine's cold pale white lips and sang against his skin as the very first memory that Blaine and he had shared which was the first day they met… Kurt knew the instant they had locked eyes that _he _was the one he had been looking for… his _love…his mate…_

**The day we met,****  
****Frozen I held my breath****  
****Right from the start****  
****I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...****  
****... beats fast****  
****Colors and promises****  
****How to be brave?****  
****How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?****  
****But watching you stand alone****  
****All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow****One step closer****I have died everyday waiting for you****  
****Darling don't be afraid I have loved you****  
****For a thousand years****  
****I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you****  
****Time has brought your heart to me****  
****I have loved you for a thousand years****  
****I'll love you for a thousand more...****I'll love you…f-for a… t-thousand m-more**

Kurt sobbed harder than he ever had he gripped at Blaine's body holding on to the love of his life that kept him rooted, had left him… forever… he didn't even had the chance to say I love you to the love of his life…

He waited for _anything_.

But he knew what reality was… though he didn't want to admit it.

Blaine was dead.

_Forever._

* * *

**A/N: YES! I CRIED! SOOOO FUCKING MUCH RIGHT NOW WHEN I JUST WROTE THIS LAST PART….**

…**. and YES Blaine is dead...**

**:'(**


	17. Chapter 16:And I Would Die

**A/N: and here we are…..**

**Lets see what happens…**

* * *

**Chapter 16: And I would Die A Thousand Deaths**

It felt like the world ad stopped revolving and all that was good in the world just disappeared and everything fell into darkness, as Kurt ripped onto Blaine's lifeless body clutching the small frame in is lap as he sobbed pressing feather lit kisses all over the scarred face.

The sound of is silent cries and pleas of hoping is love would come back to life some and hoping for some miracle to show up and bring Blaine back to life, tough he knew that it was a wishful thinking.

He pressed a kiss to Blaine's forehead and whispered _**"please, come back**_"but no response came.

Kurt heard the door of the basement being to rattle, but he didn't move… even if he _tried _to he knew he couldn't leave Blaine. The sound of Cooper calling his and Blaine's name filled the room as he heard a bunch of footsteps coming towards him and then silence.

Wes, David, Cooper, Jeff, Nick, Thad and Trent stood there behind Kurt's back as they saw Kurt clinging to Blaine's dead body, which was covered in cuts and nail marks, blood smeared all over his chest, wrist and neck. Cooper felt his heart drop as he couldn't believe that it was all over, his brother, his only loved one that was still alive had died; and worse he could _feel_ Kurt's pain; he remembered when his mate had died. The feeling of having to see your own soul that was wrapped around that one person who held your heart just being ripped away from you was the worse feeling one could face.

Cooper was the first one to move; he felt his heart ache as he saw his brother lying there in front of him covered in blood, as his limp body rested in Kurt's lap.

Kurt sobbed harder when he felt Cooper place a comforting arm around Kurt's shoulder, as he choked out "_He's gone"_

Cooper felt tears starting to pool in his eyes as he said in a hoarse voice "Kurt-"

But Kurt wasn't in the mood to listen he snapped and said through his teeth as he pressed Blaine's frozen face into his neck **"NO! It's too late, I was too late… he's gone because of me! (He sobs) if only… I listened to him**… I didn't even get to say **goodbye,** cooper… I didn't get to tell him how much **I love him **(whispers) how much… _I need him"_

Cooper felt helpless, he wanted his brother back… then an idea came to his mind over what Kurt had just said, "Kurt?" he said grabbing his attention, he looked up from Blaine's withered body and said "yes?"

"Can't you revive him, just like you wanted to do for your mom; I mean… you after all can contact the dead"

Cooper was right, he could do that but yet he couldn't and said "I can but I won't… Blaine and I fought over this, and I am not going to do that thing that had been the reason for us to separate in the first place"

Cooper didn't listen instead he pestered "but, what if-"

"**I CAN'T! I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH! DON'T YOU GET IT?!" **he screamed with tears in his eyes as he pulled himself and Blaine away from Cooper.

Cooper pursed his lips, he felt defeated and right on queue Wes moved from where the warblers had stood a few feet away from Kurt, Wes winced when he saw Blaine. He kneeled besides Kurt and said in an understanding calm voice.

"Kurt, do you know that Alex just gave away all of his powers and transferred him to you, he is weak now just because he gave up his strength so you could get as much of it and save Blaine… you can do it, you _have _to, what if Blaine would come back if you just try, we know you can… do this for Blaine… don't waste his sacrifice by not believing in your self, just think if Blaine was here, he would have said the same" he was right…

Blaine would have said the same, and deep down Kurt knew he wanted to do this so badly, and then it dawned to him, even if he was unable to bring his beloved back to life, at least if he dies or his soul is taken away, he would find Blaine one way or the other, right? And it wouldn't hurt to just try this for Blaine.

Kurt shuddered and opened his eyes, glancing down at Blaine's frozen features; he traced his finger along a visible bloody scar present across Blaine's cheek. "Okay" Cooper and Wes got up o their feet and walked back to stand next to the rest of the boys.

* * *

Kurt moved to lay Blaine down on the floor, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Blaine's forehead and whispered "_I love you_"

He sat back on his knees and placed a hand on Blaine's chest and said out loud "I'm not sure, _which_ spell exactly is the right one… but, I'll try for us" he pressed his palm harder to Blaine's heart and started to chant the spell out loud, he could feel the air starting to turn cold as he felt air passing through him as he said:

**qui damnantur animae retrive**

**sacrificet hiis qui in indigetis**

**revocare eum t vita**

**illius adplicabis anima locum suum revertitur ibique pertinet**

**ambulet in terra iterum**

**anathema spiraculum**

**qui amissa anima nisi**

_(retrive the soul of those who are damned_

_sacrifice for those who in need_

_bring him back t life_

_bring his soul back to where it belongs_

_let him walk on earth again_

_let him breath_

_save the soul of those who have been lost)_

he felt a spark appear and the ground shake, but then everything stilled, the spell didn't work, Kurt balled his hands into fists and screamed out in frustration as tear streamed down his face, he gripped his hair in his fingers and sobbed.

"Kurt?" he blinked and looked up, Kurt froze when he saw a faint figure sitting across from Blaine's corpse, her hands were pressed on Blaine's chest, she looked up from the corpse, her eyes locking with Kurt.

Kurt gasped the same light brown waist length hair, the pale skin and rosy cheeks with plush red lips and the same piercing blue eyes.

It couldn't be his mother he shook his head in disbelieve as he closed his eyes trying to will the hallucination away "you're not real" he whispered to himself.

Then he felt cold slender fingers touch his cheek, lifting his face up, he opened his eyes when the silk like voice said "it's me, sweet heart, don't be afraid"

Kurt looked into his mother eyes with newly formed tears, and said in a broken voice "m-mom?"

She smiled and whispered "yes, sweetie, you can't give up sweet heart, don't give up, believe in your self, just like I know you can do it, I've always known you were a fighter and I've seen you with this vampire, and I can see the love you both share for each other is far to precious to let go, don't let go, you only get a mate once… and he's beautiful just like you are… I know that deep down inside you have this match that's just waiting to ignite; and I know you can save him, with your power and your cousin's you can do it sweet heart, and I'll be by your side, just try…"

"but what if I fail?" Kurt said in a broken voice.

Elizabeth smiled and kissed Kurt's forehead "the son I know doesn't give up and takes defeat, that's the best thing about him… and that's why I'm so proud of you, Kurt"

She was right, he would never face defeat and to bring his love back to life he couldn't.

Kurt sighed and said "you with me, mom?" he said as he looked at her face once again.

She smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek and whispered "always, even if you don't see me… I'm always there… but you don't need me darling, you have the courage and strength to do it on your own"

Kurt chuckled and said "you really think that?"

She nodded "I know that and you should better advice your friends, its best you advice friends to step back, and choose the very first spell written in the book… and believe in your self, Kurt… just like I believe in you"

And then she vanished, Kurt turned to look over his shoulder and said to his friends "stand back against the wall and don't move, stay as far away you can as possible" they immediately went towards the wall and braced themselves against it.

* * *

Kurt could feel the power and strength rise in him, the conviction and his path all he had to do was follow it. He took a small sharpen stone and making a cut in his palms, he let the few drops of blood drop on the ground and then pressed his palms flat over Blaine's heart, he could feel the ground shake as he felt a swirl of energy surround him as he closed his eyes and chanted:

**Omnis creatura tenebra, obsecro naturae cursum mutare. Deperditi me dimittere aliis et portas convallis.**

_(All the creatures of darkness, I implore you to change natures course. To send back what has been lost from me and close the gates of the other valley.)_

As soon as he started saying the words the basement got colder and colder, as if it was freezing in here, a whistling sound started to dawn upon them as a wave of wind started to form around Kurt and Blaine forming a spiral of dust around them as the wind circle their bodies. He removed his hands from Blaine's chest and pressed his palms flat to the ground gasping as he felt a jolt of spark pass through him as he chanted louder feeling the mansion began to shake as the cuts in his alms broadened feeling the life force pass through him.

**Custodias omnia carminibus obsecro vos qui assumptus audient vocem meam, cujus vitam redire in tenebras mundi anima remanet pulsavit**

_(All the guards of the magic, I implore you to listen to my plea to return the life who was taken and whose soul still remains rapped in the shadows of the world)_

A tornado of dust and wind had formed itself surrounding Blaine, Kurt felt as if he was being sucked into a vortex, his eyes stung because of the darkness, eh could feel himself growing weak, his limbs began to hurt because of the pull of his body towards the ground increased, he could feel the loss of blood in him but he kept on going, chanting louder

**Rogo ut rapta restituere**

_I implore to restore what as been snatched away _(he screamed the last words)

**Vos obtestor ne transiit vitam restituere!**

_I implore you to restore the life that has not crossed over!_

And with that last word he felt the striking pain in him almost making him scream, a wind burst through him and sounds of screams and cries invading his ears, he opened his eyes and he saw a black hooded figure, and then it started he could hear a heart beat and then his soul began to rip out of him, his eyes widened and he gasped feeling the pain course through his body.

**Qui reducat mortui revocet animas**

_(Bring back the one who died, bring back his soul) _

But then suddenly a white figure appeared and Kurt felt the ripping stop, eh glanced at the white figure that looked oddly familiar, as it walked towards the black one, he heard a voice say to him _never let him go, Kurt_ and then his soul rushed back into Kurt' body and then everything collided and a blast of white light filled the chamber.

* * *

He felt some one shake his shoulder and a hand supporting his back as a frantic voice said "Kurt- Kurt? Are you alright? Did it work?"

Kurt opened his eyes and saw his friends circled around him and Blaine, "did it work?" Jeff asked as he shakes Kurt awake. Kurt shuddered and said "I don't know" he then took Blaine's frozen body into his lap and bit into his wrist.

He then parted Blaine's lips with his other hand and pressed his wrist against the stone cold lips. He held Blaine's head and pressed his forehead against Blaine's whispering

"_Please, come on baby; _drink… _come back to me_"

He was about to break down into tears, but then he felt something digging into his wrist, and then he realized they were fangs, Kurt blinked away the tears and looked down, he could feel everyone shad stopped breathing.

Kurt looked down at Blaine's face seeing the marks slowly began to heal on their own as the fangs dug deeper, and then Blaine's eyes flashed open wide in horror, he gasped against Kurt's wrist and brought his hands in lightning fast movement clutching Kurt's wrist and letting them stay imprisoned towards Blaine's lips.

Kurt felt tears pour out his eyes when Blaine blinked, sucking Kurt's blood. He looked around until his eyes locked with Kurt's.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooooooo…**

**Do you hate me now?**

**And Yes, Blaine's ALIVE!**


	18. Chapter 17: Sacrifices Had To Be Made

**A/N: By the way this was the image of the guy I had in mind when I started writing Alex's role in **_**Thirst or Love**_

** images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQdv7SGzu0-ta-WELXxPlWFwli132sUz3SCN73CRkC SRCwa69UIYYZ3zmc**

**The name of the actor is **_**Cameron Monaghan.**_

_**Dedicated to all the Klainers who are upset and happy over Come What May…**_

_**Lets keep are fingers crossed that Klaine finally run to each others arm by end of season and say **__**I love you**__** again…**_

**And I also made an account on Scarves and Coffee, so f you need bigger visual of my fic's cover photo and any other pictures about my fic so you can check it out over there…**

**Pen Name: **GLEEK-Kurt178

**On Twitter: **gleeKy-Kurt178

* * *

**Chapter 17: Sacrifices Had To Be Made**

**(Blaine's P.O.V.)**

He felt as if something just kicked him in the chest, and then he felt the warm taste of blood drip on his tongue and slide inside his throat, he could feel a familiar voice saying

_**Please, come on baby; drink… come back to me**_

and then he felt the wounds heal as his fangs began to elongate on their own accord, he felt a weird thumping in his chest and then his eyes flashed opened, everything seemed blurry but the taste of that warm blood on his tongue send his senses to over drive as he wrapped his hands around the wrist he was drinking from, he blinked trying to settle his vision and he began to see the familiar faces of relief and sheer happiness.

He saw Jeff, Nick, Cooper, Wes and everyone else smiling at him with joy.

And then he turned his eyes and they settled upon his angel. And he realized the taste of that sweet blood was of his love, whose lips quivered as tears spilled down his cheeks as he looked into Blaine's eyes with sadness, joy and love.

Blaine kept looking at Kurt remembering each line and feature that graced his angel's beautiful face. And the piercing blue-green eyes which were always apart of Blaine's dreams.

Blaine had never felt to alive as he did now, he could feel the breaks in his bones begin to mend, and he could see Kurt's face beginning to turn paler then usual and then it dawned to him, he was practically sucking all of Kurt's blood out of him without even realizing.

He ripped his fangs out of Kurt's wrist, he thought that everyone had disappeared as he removed Kurt's wrist from his mouth, he reached his hand up slowly, and pressed the tips of his fingers to Kurt's cheek feeling them wet from the tears, Kurt gave him a watery, hopeful smile.

Blaine opened his mouth and said in a cracked voice calling his angel's name "K-Kurt"

**======== end of Blaine's P.O.V.======**

* * *

Kurt sobbed as he leaned into Blaine's fingers his breathing labored as he felt Blaine's other hand move to cup his cheeks.

The hybrid was so over-whelmed he couldn't look at Blaine anymore, he felt shaky fingers thumb away his tears, Kurt placed a hand over Blaine's and saw him trying to move his head, Kurt placed a hand behind Blaine's head and helped him; he felt Blaine pull Kurt's face down and he immediately understood what Blaine wanted.

He clashed their lips together, Kurt could feel Blaine's lips start to turn warm as his skin healed, and he could feel Blaine's grip on his hair tightened as Blaine slid his tongue inside Kurt's open mouth.

Kurt started sobbing, and Blaine pulled back just a bit and whispered hoarsely 'w-why are y-you crying?"

Kurt opened his eyes and looked directly into Blaine's and whispered "I'm… so sorry Blaine, _please_ forgive me… **I l-love you so much I c-can't leave you**, I-"

"Kurt?" Blaine said and the hybrid felt his breathing stop, he loved hearing Blaine's voice say his name.

"Y-yes?" Kurt stuttered.

Blaine's fingers traced Kurt's jaw as he examined every feature of Kurt's face and said "**I love you…"**

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine hard on the mouth, making Blaine tilt his head to the side to deepen the kiss, and smiled as he heard Kurt moan "I missed you" Blaine whispered against his lips.

"I missed you so much" Kurt replied breathless as he started peppering kisses to Blaine's cheek and then as he went towards his neck someone cleared their throat.

Blaine looked to find Cooper smirking at him as he said "well, I'm glad you are looking better now squirt, but can you keep this for a_ private_ moment" Blaine chuckled and pulled out of Kurt's embrace, he reached for Cooper who hugged him back and said

"I missed all of you guys… you did this for me… I… you all are my family" Blaine said and he smiled at everyone and then he raised an eyebrow "C-Chandler didn't come?"

Kurt eyes widened and he looked at everyone in panic and gasped "OH GOD! Alex!"

* * *

**(Chandler's P.O.V.)**

Chandler rocked Alex's limp body back and forth as he caressed his mate's pale cheek.

He pressed a kiss to his forehead and then he heard footsteps, he looked up to find Kurt running down the hall, along with the warblers and…with Blaine walking slowly as Cooper supported him.

Kurt immediately dropped to his knees in front of Chandler and he pressed his fingers to Alex's pulse…

There was no pulse.

"H-He…?" Kurt looked at Chandler with tear filled eyes and he nodded in return not looking away form his mate's face.

Kurt placed a palm on Alex's chest hoping to revive him maybe but then Chandler said "its no use… he made his choice" Kurt felt Blaine sit down next to Kurt, and his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

_The warblers were winning, with a help of a witch it was easier to defeat the vampire guards of Hunter's lair._

_They felt the ground shake, as they approached entered inside the building._

_Alex winced when he felt something pinch inside him, and he knew from then on, that Kurt was getting weak; it was a witch bond… each family member of witches could sense when the other was in trouble._

_Then he turned to look at Chandler who was running towards him, he saw Alex getting pale and asked worriedly._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I-its Kurt… he's weak… I… I'm giving him… I'm giving him my powers Chandler… he needs it… I owe him…" Chandler wanted to argue but he saw the pain in Alex's eyes and nodded. _

_Alex shuddered and then all the blood slowly started to drain from his face, Chandler circled his arms around Alex's waist and held him up and asked_

"_How do you feel?"_

"_Weak, But I'll be fine" he closed his eyes and let his thoughts drift to Kurt's as he whispered "_I owe you one"

* * *

_The warblers had defeated all the guards but Cooper held them back saying that its best if they let Kurt handle it, none of them knew how lethal Hunter could be and it as not a risk to take, they all walked to the basement with Alex limping behind them slowly as Chandler supported his weight. _

_Alex then fell to the ground and everyone snapped to turn and face him he whispered "I'll be fine" Chandler gestured them to go ahead and he would stay behind with Alex._

_Then they heard a scream come from Kurt saying_

**"NO! It's too late, I was too late… he's gone because of me! (He sobs) if only… I listened to him**… I didn't even get to say **goodbye,** cooper… I didn't get to tell him how much **I love him**(whispers) how much… _I need him"_

_Chandler looked down at Alex who had tears pooling around his eyes "babe, what's wrong?"_

_Alex blinked up at him and whispered hoarsely "would you still love me for any decision I make?"_

_Chandler nodded caressing Alex's cheek. And then they heard another yell from Kurt_

"**I CAN'T! I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH! DON'T YOU GET IT?!"**

_Alex closed his eyes and heard Kurt say a spell… the spell to revive the lost souls_

**qui damnantur animae retrive**

**sacrificet hiis qui in indigetis**

**revocare eum t vita**

**illius adplicabis anima locum suum revertitur ibique pertinet**

**ambulet in terra iterum**

**anathema spiraculum**

**qui amissa anima nisi**

_(retrieve the soul of those who are damned_

_sacrifice for those who in need_

_bring him back t life_

_bring his soul back to where it belongs_

_let him walk on earth again_

_let him breath_

_save the soul of those who have been lost)_

_Alex felt a tinge of spark course through him, his face crumpled and he opened his eyes lifting his fingers to his nose and brought his fingers back to see traces of blood on them… he was bleeding._

"_What's happening? Why are you bleeding?" Chandler asked frantically ripping his sleeve and trying to stop Alex's nose form bleeding._

"_Kurt's reviving-h-he…u-using all the p-power… he w-wont make it… Chandler?"_

_Chandler felt tears rolling down his cheek and he whispered "y-yes?"_

"_I'm sorry… forgive me one day… "_

"_Wha-" He began to ask but then Alex closed his eyes and whispered._

**eripe animam egentium meipso immolo vobis, nisi dignos qui animam**

**vivant animam meam**

**ut quem vellet unum nisi**

**i sacrificet animam tradere**

(save the soul of those in need, i sacrifice my self to you, to save the soul of those who are worthy

let them live, take my soul

save the one of whom you had wished to take

I sacrifice my soul to you)

_Alex gasped and then exhaled, feeling his soul gradually rip apart from his body, his eyes lids closed and his heart stopped beating. _

_Chandler panicked he tried shaking Alex awake but it was no use, tears poured out his eyes as he pressed his ear to Alex's heart._

_There was no beat._

_This could not be the end… there had to be something, _anything_, he could do to save Alex…_

_And there was only one solution._

_He bit down on Alex's neck and then his own wrist, he placed his bleeding wrist on Alex's parted lips and started drinking Alex's human blood replacing it with his own._

_**(End of flashback)**_

* * *

"So... is he alive?" Blaine asked, reaching for Kurt's hand wincing when he moved a bit to fast, his bones were still healing… he needed more blood, but for now, Kurt's blood was healing him.

Chandler looked up and nodded, Kurt sighed din relief, placing a hand over Chandler's as he said "he won't wake up instantly… but it would take time… about two to three days for the process to complete…"

Kurt sighed in relief.

Everything was going to be okay, his family was safe his love was alive…

Kurt looked at Blaine as he said "let's go home"

* * *

**A/N: happy ending…..**

**Next chapter would revolve around Kurt and Blaine…**

**And the next… will be the last chapter of this fic… and then FINALLY Blood Lust will come to an end!**

**And for those who don't know… **

**I'm starting a new fic… this will be posted AFTER TOL and ROA**

**Summary:**

Vampires and humans live among each other. Vampires live in fear if the human find out that a V. Blood can cure diseases because then they will be out to kill them Kurt is an orphan who works at a diner where he sings and waits table along with Rachel. Then one night she takes him to a _vampire club _where the **lord of Night World (Blaine) **takes an interest in him for his blood and body.

He takes Kurt as his own and to his house where he marks him as his property, But things begin to change when Blaine doesn't just want Kurt for his blood or his body; he actually wants Kurt to love him but Kurt dismisses Blaine's feelings away because of what he is and his dominant attitude towards Kurt and the way he has treated Kurt as if the human had no feelings or couldn't feel any sort of pain…

But then things take a turn when Kurt ends up being a carrier.

And now Blaine needs to push his feelings on the line to keep Kurt safe from the ruler of the Night World so he doesn't harm Kurt or his _**un-born child**_

**Rated M because of M-Preg, Smut, Abuse, Dom/Sub relationship**


	19. Chapter 18: Don't Walk Away

**A/N: The Kurt dialogues in this chapter made me cry as I typed them… **

**The smut is simple too… so no big heavy stuff just simple slow love…**

**Plus handling these multiple smuts at once is HARDDDD! I mean at one point I'm writing honey moon smut**

**The other I am writing dom/sub smut and here I am writing bonding/reunion **_**slow**_** love making… **

**I'm not complaining though ;)**

**I'll re-edit the spelling errors and mistakes after a while... LONG chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Don't Walk Away**

Blaine felt better then he did before, it felt like ages Of Pure torture by not being able to see Kurt, he could have returned to Kurt after eek but, Hunter took him in about four days after Blaine had left Kurt, Blaine knew he wasn't suppose to feel sad for what Kurt did to him; but the longing of not being able to see him and the uneasy feeling that what Kurt would have done to himself after he left was still their as Cooper drove the two mates to their mansion.

Ever since they left Switzerland, Kurt and Blaine hadn't talk they just held hands and that was it… they hadn't even exchanged blood and bonded. Kurt was too scared too, after what he did… he still thought maybe Blaine didn't want him.

The car came to a stop and Blaine felt the memories of the night he left flood through his thoughts in a spiral of anger, depression and fear over if Kurt was okay or not.

They both exited the car and watched Cooper wave at them and leave, Alex had woken up a day before they left Switzerland, he was still getting used to being a vampire but he seemed happy that his sacrifice didn't go to waste and that Blaine actually was nice to him now.

They both stood awkwardly as just watching Cooper drive away, Blaine cleared his throat and turned to look at Kurt with a hopeful smile he took Kurt's hand in his. Kurt smiled back and they turned to walk into their house, together…

* * *

Blaine opened the door and felt a lump in his throat, the living room was just like the way it was after they had the fight, and Kurt felt Blaine stiffen but say nothing.

They silently walked to their bedroom and Blaine saw the bed sheets were ripped, the pillow's feathers sprawled everywhere with a few stuff broken and he grimaced when he saw a pillow and one of Blaine's shirt placed on the side of the bed where Blaine usually slept, he felt his heart constrict.

Blaine watched Kurt from the corner of his eyes seeing him bite his lip, which he mostly did when he was nervous or thinking.

Blaine sighed and led them to the bed, as they sat down Kurt immediately got up and said "you must be thirsty, I'll go and get you something to drink, I'll-"

Blaine took Kurt's hand stopping him and said "Kurt, I'm fine, I've fed enough… just stay" Kurt nodded and sat back down on the bed.

"So… looks like we need to fix the house once again" Blaine said randomly and Kurt nodded but didn't reply.

Blaine sighed and chuckled thinking it might lighten the mood and said "well this time, I'll let you select the new sheets and furniture, I think you'd make this house look better than-" he didn't get to finish his sentence, because Kurt let out a broken sob and he buried his face in his hands.

He sobbed as he mumbled "I…I… s-sorry… I'm sorry… p-please d-don't…" he cried out as he cried into his hands, Blaine's heart broke and he shuffled closer to Kurt pulling him to his arms but Kurt didn't move he moved away and said "I…I k-know you hate… me… y-you can leave I-if you want to…"

Blaine felt his own eyes began to water as he reached a hand forward and placed it on Kurt's shoulder, he kneeled behind Kurt's back and wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders and pressed a kiss to the back of Kurt's neck, making him cry harder than before.

"I'm not leaving Kurt, please stop crying…"

"B-but, what I did… why would you forgive me"

"its been two weeks since I've been apart from the person I love, I rather let Hunter torture me in hopes he won't go back to Lima and find you… and I wanted to come back but he took me… and all I was thinking is the pain you might be in, and then Hunter broke our blood bond by mixing another vampires blood with mine, I couldn't even see if you were alright… I was so worried… I'm not leaving… I love you…"

Kurt turned in his arms and looked into his eyes he started to argue

"B-But-" Blaine pressed a kiss to his lips silencing him.

"I know after the way we… left off… it would take time to convince you how much you mean to me… I love you so much… and if you'll let me… I want to make love to you so I can be close to the person I love once again"

Kurt started to sob into Blaine's neck wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist clinging to him like a lifeline and said "_please!_"

* * *

Blaine grabbed Kurt's face and kissed him, letting their lips mold against each other as they let all the love they had suppressed into one kiss.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's thighs and placed them around his waist, he picked him up in his arms and moved them up to the center of the bed, he laid Kurt down, and felt Kurt grip at his shirt pulling him down, to press their bodies to one another, Blaine moaned… he _missed_ the feeling of Kurt's scent and Kurt's hands fisting in his hair as they kissed and breathed into each others mouth.

Blaine started clawing at Kurt's shirt, he kissed and licked down Kurt's next rapidly growing hard at the sounds Kurt was making, he rubbed his erection against Kurt's clothed one and groaned when his lips couldn't go south because Kurt was still not naked, Blaine grabbed Kurt's shirt between his teeth and ripped it, he felt Kurt's fingers ripping his own shirt and throwing away the ripped remains of their shirts.

Blaine whispered "you're so beautiful, Kurt" as he traced his fingers down Kurt's chest kneading at his abs and dips in his hip bones, Kurt wrapped his legs tighter around Blaine's waist and rolled his hips against Blaine's feeling the smooth slide of Blaine's tongues against the porcelain skin of his chest.

Blaine raised his head to plant a kiss to the corner of Kurt's lips and said "I love you"

Kurt moaned and gripped at Blaine's curls pulling his head up from his neck and looked into his eyes "I love you, too"

Blaine then slid down Kurt's body and gripped the waist band of his jeans and pulled them down discarding his own along with their boxers, Blaine took a time raking his eyes over Kurt's naked figure, Kurt opened his eyes and got on his knees, he pushed Blaine to a seated position and straddled his thighs, Kurt saw Blaine's eyes turn to a shade of red as his fangs exposed when Kurt lowered his leaking cock on Blaine's and moaned as their bare erections rubbed together to what seemed like an eternity, the feeling of their skins touching, and feeling their hands exploring their bodies as they kissed… Blaine was convinced he would never be able to let Kurt go.

Kurt gripped at the back of Blaine's neck and pushed his erection against Blaine's harder as he wrapped his legs around Blaine's torso, he pushed Blaine's head against his shoulder and felt his mate lick at the skin and run his fangs along the line of his shoulder-blade to the base of his neck.

"Drink from me, Blaine" Kurt moaned and pressed Blaine's head against his neck.

Blaine opened his mouth and licked at his pulse one more time before biting down to his neck, Kurt let out a strangled scream feeling Blaine's teeth sink into his neck as his blood started to spill down his neck in lines, and felt Blaine's tongue lick hungrily at the warm blood.

Kurt moaned in pleasure as Blaine sucked his blood.

After a while Blaine pulled back and pressed his forehead against Kurt's.

Kurt glanced down at Blaine's lips where his tongues darted out to lick the blood off of his lips; Kurt moved forward and licked the trail of blood on the side of Blaine's chin all the way to his lips.

Blaine caught Kurt's tongue between his teeth and sucked it into his mouth, he gasped and commanded "drink!" he grabbed Kurt by his hair and pushed his face to his own pulse point; Kurt didn't waste time as he sank his fangs into Blaine's neck and growled possessively as his mates blood touched the tip of his tongue, he could feel the tingling sensation as they're blood began to mix with one another and they were once again bonded.

Blaine stuck three fingers into his mouth and sucked on them, as soon as they were slicked with saliva he pushed two inside Kurt and felt the latter gasp against his neck as he kept on drinking from him.

The older vampire stretched him open as he pushed another finger into Kurt's tight heat, he nibbled on Kurt's ear lobe and said hotly in his ear "god, babe you're so tight"

Kurt pulled away from Blaine's neck and placed his fingers on the puncher holes in Blaine's neck and wiped the blood dripping from them, he raised his bloody fingers to his mouth and sucked on them as he eye fucked Blaine, and moaned rolling his tongue around his fingers.

He then leaned forward and whispered seductively into Blaine's ear "_only for you, baby_"

Blaine growled and had enough of the teasing.

The older vampire pushed Kurt back to lying position.

He grabbed Kurt's hands and pinned them over his head and licked at Kurt's neck before biting into his mated mark.

He then grabbed Kurt by his leg and placed them over his shoulder, and grabbed his leaking cock and pushed into Kurt's tight hole.

Kurt arched his back as he wrapped his legs around Blaine's shoulder's stretching his legs wider so Blaine could go fully in.

"_M-move! God move!"_ Kurt screamed.

Blaine growled and pulled completely out of Kurt before slamming into him hard, he could tell he hit his mate's prostrate when Kurt screamed and sank his teeth into Blaine's neck

They moved against each other both moaning as they drank each others blood.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's throbbing erection in his hand and began to stroke him until he spilled all over Blaine's stomach; Blaine felt Kurt's walls began to clench around his erection as he pushed inside Kurt's tight hole and then finally came into his lover.

Blaine pressed his cheek against Kurt's and whispered into his ear "I love you"

"Mm… love you too" Kurt mumbled before he drifted off to sleep in his mate's arms after all those sleepless nights when they were apart.

* * *

Blaine woke up before Kurt it was still dark outside, when he felt Kurt nuzzled into his neck and sigh with a smile

This was home.

Blaine was finally home, he then slid out of Kurt's grip, he smiled when Kurt grabbed onto Blaine's pillow and hugged it to his chest in his sleep.

Blaine slowly padded towards the door… he looked around the mess in the house… he still hadn't asked Kurt what happened after he left… Blaine walked into the kitchen expecting the refrigerator would be empty but was caught by surprise when it was just like the way it was before Blaine left… which meant Kurt hadn't fed for days…

It made Blaine feel bad about himself, eh knew it was Kurt's fault at the beginning but he didn't imagine how much pain Kurt would have gone through…

Blaine sat down on the piano bench in the music room and started singing

**On the first page of our story****  
****the future seemed so bright****  
****then this thing turned out so evil****  
****I don't know why I'm still surprised****  
****even angels have their wicked schemes****  
****and you take that to new extremes****  
****but you'll always be my hero****  
****even though you've lost your mind**

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn****  
****but that's all right because I like the way it hurts****  
****just gonna stand there and hear me cry****  
****but that's all right because I love the way you lie****  
****I love the way you lie****  
****Oh, I love the way you lie****Now there's gravel in our voices****  
****glass is shattered from the fight****  
****in this tug of war you'll always win****  
****even when I'm right****  
****'cause you feed me fables from your hand****  
****with violent words and empty threats****  
****and it's sick that all these battles****  
****are what keeps me satisfied****Just gonna stand there and watch me burn****  
****but that's all right because I like the way it hurts****  
****just gonna stand there and hear me cry****  
****but that's all right because I love the way you lie****  
****I love the way you lie****  
****Oh, I love the way you lie****So maybe I'm a masochist****  
****I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave****  
****'til the walls are goin' up****  
****in smoke with all our memories**

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn****  
****but that's all right because I like the way it hurts****  
****just gonna stand there and hear me cry****  
****but that's all right because I love the way you lie****  
****I love the way you lie****  
****Oh, I love the way you lie**

* * *

"I wish I could take that day back" Blaine heard Kurt mumble, he turned around and saw Kurt standing in the doorway, rubbing his arm nervously as he looked down at his feet.

"What did you do… after I left?"

Kurt sighed and looked out to the window as he spoke "do I have to tell you?"

Blaine breathed a _please_.

Kurt bit his lip, still not looking at him as he said with a heavy sigh "well… you left… that was it for me… I broke down, I cried, I wanted to kill my self… but I couldn't I thought _maybe_ you would turn around, take me in your arms and tell me it was okay, we would be okay… and tell me you love me and we'll get through this… so I laid there waiting; crying hoping for you to burst through the door and sing me to sleep… I knew it was hopeless… I went to our room… trying _desperately to get you to listen to my thoughts_, but nothing came… I took a shirt of yours out and lied down with it… hoping to feel or somehow _smell_ your presence so I could still wait for you to come… I cried because I was alone… for _days_ I spend holding on to your shirt… I couldn't sleep because I was afraid if I closed my eyes I would remember… s-stabbing you… and y-you storming out… and throwing the ring away… I-I… I c-couldn't Blaine" Kurt bit his lip trying to stop it from quivering as tears spilled out of his closed eyes as he whimpered trying to push the memory of watching Blaine leave.

Blaine mentally cursed himself, as he saw how small Kurt looked standing there, with his arms wrapped around himself, as if he was trying to picture the times when Blaine held him close.

"d-did you f-feed?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head, Blaine wanted to punch himself, though he knew he couldn't have done anything but in a way if he hadn't stormed out _maybe_ things wouldn't have ended up like this "y-you didn't feed for two weeks?"

Kurt nodded and shuddered. Blaine grimaced he got up and ran towards Kurt he pulled the shaking boy in his arms and sat down on the bench, pulling Kurt in his lap as he rocked him, pressing a kiss to his hair as Kurt clutched his shirt in his hands, sobbing into his mate's neck.

"It's alright sweet heart, I love you… its going to be okay… I promise… I shouldn't have left you and-"

Kurt shook his head as he said "N-no it wasn't your fault… If I h-hadn't… _I'm sorry, Blaine!"_ he pleaded for Blaine to forgive him.

Blaine wrapped his arms tighter and whispered soothingly rubbing his back as he said "Ssh, its alright, I forgive you only if you forgive me…and don't say it wasn't my fault… it was _our_ fault… and I want you to forgive me too, and put this behind us… I love you Kurt… forgive me"

Kurt nodded; he looked up and said as he looked into Blaine's eyes "I forgive you… I love you so much… you won't leave me, would you?" Kurt asked in a broken voice.

Blaine leaned forward pressing his lips to Kurt's "I don't think I can ever leave you, your stuck with me, love" Kurt chuckled against Blaine's lips and sighed, "I wish I didn't throw the ring… god knows where it is" Blaine added.

Kurt sniffed and pulled back he reached a hand into his jeans and pulled out their engagement rings "I grabbed it the moment you left… I wanted to hold on to the love we have"

Blaine smiled, he took the rings in his hand and said "well… proposing again… second times the charm"

He was about to get down on his knees when Kurt stopped him, he sat down next to Blaine and said in a whisper "last time you proposed to me… with a song… after you were gone… I kept thinking that, when you will come back to me… I will sing to you… just like you did to me, and then I will propose to you… so…"

Blaine smiled as Kurt started pressing his fingers on the keys as he began to sing…

**Share my life, take me for what I am  
Cause I'll never change all my colors for you  
Take my love, I'll never ask for too much  
Just all that you are and everything that you do**

**I don't really need to look very much further**  
**I don't want to have to go where you don't follow**  
**I won't hold it back again, this passion inside**  
**Can't run from myself**  
**There's nowhere to hide**  
**(Your love I'll remember forever)**

**Don't make me close one more door**  
**I don't wanna hurt anymore**  
**Stay in my arms if you dare**  
**Or must I imagine you there**  
**Don't walk away from me...**  
**I have nothing, nothing, nothing**  
**If I don't have you, you, you, you.**

**You see through, right to the heart of me**  
**You break down my walls with the strength of your love**  
**I never knew love like I've known it with you**

**Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to**

**I don't really need to look very much further**  
**I don't want to have to go where you don't follow**  
**I won't hold it back again, this passion inside**  
**Can't run from myself**  
**There's nowhere to hide**  
**(Your love I'll remember forever)**

**Don't make me close one more door**  
**I don't wanna hurt anymore**  
**Stay in my arms if you dare**  
**Or must I imagine you there**  
**Don't walk away from me...**  
**I have nothing, nothing, nothing**  
**If I don't have you, you, you, you.**

**Don't make me close one more door**  
**I don't wanna hurt anymore**  
**Stay in my arms if you dare**  
**Or must I imagine you there**  
**Don't walk away from me**  
**Don't walk away from me**  
**Don't you dare walk away from me**  
**I have nothing, nothing, nothing**  
**If I don't have you, you, you, you.**

Blaine had tears in his eyes by the end of the song; he smiled as Kurt got down on one knee and took Blaine's ring in his hands

"Blaine, I know I wouldn't have much to give you, I know I can be annoying at times, but I just can't stop loving you, you make me want to be the best for you… and I love you so much, you would make me the happiest man… will you marry me, Blaine?"

Blaine chuckled he kissed Kurt's hand which was intertwined with his and he whispered "I thought you'd never ask"

* * *

**A/N: YAYYYYY…..**

**Next chapter is epilogue!**


	20. Epilogue: Perfect Life, New Beginning

**Epilogue: Perfect Life, New Beginning**

"What if I choke Kurt? What if I make a mistake and I say yes but than when I grow old he doesn't love me or I can't be with him or my career gets in my way or he thinks I am not giving him time, what if he leaves me for some girl who is prettier then me, or maybe Quinn! I can't do this Kurt! I can't! OH GOD! What if he is humiliated f I don't show up and he-"

"Rachel! RELAX! Calm down okay… deep breath… good, now look at me" and she does she looks up into Kurt's eyes who has his hands on her shoulder as he says "you are a star Rachel Berry, Finn would be lucky to have you, and he _loves you_, he always has and always will… and don't worry… he won't hate you besides… you look pretty damn stunning in my design wedding gown, and I'm not bragging but all other stuck up material girls can suck it because you are gorgeous!" Kurt said and smiled.

Rachel gave him a watery smile and threw her arms around his neck hugging him, "I love you Kurt"

"Love you too, now stop crying and let me fix your make up before you ruin it" Kurt said and walked her over to the dressing table grabbing a tissue as he wiped her eyes "I think, we'd be needing water proof makeup" he commented as he saw the mascara smeared over her eyes.

Rachel sat down on the stool and sighed as Kurt started retouching her make up, "Kurt?"

"Hm?" he hummed as he wiped the smeared liner.

"When did you realize that Blaine was the one?"

"I figured it out quite earlier then needed, but I think maybe you need to lose some one before you realize how much you really love them and how much you need them… and if I never came to that point then maybe I would have had second thoughts before I walked down the aisle, but when I saw him; standing at the altar smiling at me… I knew that he was _the one, the only one for me to love forever_…" he smiled to himself and sighed.

"You think Finn is the one for me?"

"It's for you to decide that Rachel… no one could have told me Blaine was to be my love and my husband… I had to figure that out on my own… okay so you are done now smile and give me a twirl of the dress"

* * *

"Hey you!" Blaine said as Kurt fixed Rachel's veil as he prepared her to walk down the aisle.

"Hey! Where's Everett?" Kurt smiled and turned his head to give Blaine a peck on the lips.

"He's with Cooper, by the way you look gorgeous Rachel" Blaine smiled and kissed her cheek as he wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist.

"Thanks" she smiled at him.

Kurt was just about to speak when Hiram and Leroy came and said "okay places Rachel! Kurt, Blaine you are next right after Sam and Mercedes and Quinn and Puck… go!"

They ushered the two husbands towards the aisle.

Blaine chuckled as Kurt laced his arm with his and stood straight fixing Blaine's bow tie.

"What are you laughing at?" Kurt quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Doesn't this remind you of our wedding, of course there was less crying from the other groom part, unlike Rachel… but you really did pushed everyone for making it perfect"

Kurt rolled his eyes and nudged his shoulder with Blaine's saying "you only get married once babe… besides it was perfect" before Blaine could reply the music began to play and Kurt started walking down the aisle with Blaine, remembering the time when he walked down the aisle of his own wedding.

* * *

The reception was perfect especially for a garden wedding in New York; Kurt was just helping Rachel take her veil off before she went to dance with Finn.

He turned around and walked towards Blaine where he was sitting holding their three-year old son Everett Elizabeth Alexander Anderson. Kurt remembers the day when Everett was born, after Blaine and Kurt had gotten married, a year later they decided to look for a surrogate, and after a very persisting Blaine; they had given Kurt's sperm for the surrogate… according to Blaine he said that it would be better the child was born half-witch half human rather then by chance a half-vampire.

They had decided to change Everett to a vampire as soon as he turned 19. No one had seemed to notice yet, that Kurt was not a human, Rachel knew only because she was a Hudson-Hummel now and was very accepting towards the two mates.

His life was perfect now, he was married with the love of his life and would get to live forever in his mate's secured arms and his cousin was alive and was used to the vampire nature as well as his relationship with Chandler was stronger than ever, Blaine had gotten the power over all the lands Hunter ruled after Kurt had killed him, making Blaine and Cooper the most powerful vampires in the world.

Kurt had graduated McKinley and soon got married a year after he attended his full classes at NYADA. And when he graduated from there he became the most noted fashion designer in New York.

His life was perfect… sure he faced bumps along the way of being with his true love, but it was worth every second of it.

Kurt walked towards the table and took Everett in his arms as he sat down next to him and kissed their son's cheek then his mate's lips.

Blaine smiled and moved his chair closer to Kurt's as he said "who would have known after all I've been through for 700 years my life would turn out to be so perfect".

"I wish I could say that, but I'd have to live 700 years more with my husband and our son to reach to that point… but I already know it is… I knew it was perfect the moment we you kissed my hand in the hallway"

* * *

**~o THE END o~**

**A/N: AND this fic has FINALLY come to an end… **

**Thank you all for reading and putting up with my late updates and cliff-hangers, you are the best… and thanks for reviewing too! :-D**

**Now for those who are reading my other fic, I am not done with you guys yet… especially with the "lovely" story of **_Tied Up Forever_** ;)**

**Thanks to Kate my best friend XD ;) and the co-writer if the torture chapter of TOL.**

ChrisColfer2050**, you never seize to amaze me… espeacially with your choice of words… OUT LOUD! In the COLLEGE GROUND! IN PUBLIC! ;D**

miss jayne76 **for you… I'll try to not listen to the "boo" you ask Ash to do**

chelleg29** my awesome reader and new friend! :-D**

**and thanks to my frequent reader:**

Klaine forever and ever 3** because of you i actually TRIED to finish this fic as soon as possible...I'll try not to delay my other updates ;)… MAYBE I'll try…**


End file.
